Una segunda oportunidad
by Kyubi1
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa después de la derrota de L a manos de Kira. Ahora que L ya no está, el caso Kira sigue abierto pero poco han logrado, ahora que nadie puede detenerlo, solo quedan criminales que matar. Él preferiría que así fuera pero un criminal le ha hecho frente a Kira y lo peor es que ha ganado, pero el destino tiene algo especial para Light, ¿Lo arruinará? Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la segunda historia de Death Note que hago, espero les guste, espero poder hacer una buena historia y si quieren dejar un review, hazlo sin compromiso alguno. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La mayoría de personas piensan y actúan, algunas ni hacen eso y sólo viven el momento. Unos lo negarán y muchos otros de acuerdo con lo anterior escrito. Muchas personas no piensan en lo que hacen y la mayoría no ve las posibilidades del futuro. Incluso las personas más inteligentes ignoran todo esto, los que no lo hacen… son muy pocos.

Light Yagami era de los ignorantes sobre su futuro, aunque él diga lo contrario, es por eso que ahora ni él mismo sabe dónde está. Su situación era lamentable, tenía múltiples heridas en la cara y estaba bañada en sangre, un doctor lo estaba curando dentro de ese almacén. Light no hablaba y estaba muy desorientado al estar en semejante estado. El doctor estaba asustado, le temblaban las manos y se limpiaba el sudor porque, tal como Light, estaba atrapado ahí, con él.

Kira, el asesino serial más importante del momento, tanto en Japón como en todo el mundo, estaba ahí, con esas heridas. Kira quería matar a los que le habían hecho esto pero no podía hacer nada, distintas situaciones le llevaron a esta decisión, pero esto no importa ya pues el "hubiera" no existe. Light era un genio, tenía a Misa de su lado, con los ojos de Shinigami, ¿Cómo había perdido? Todas estas preguntas tienen respuesta pero deben ser contadas en otra ocasión.

Light solo podía pensar en lo que había vivido momentos anteriores, sin pensar en qué se había equivocado.

* * *

_Recordó que estaba en ese viejo almacén, había 20 hombres armados con máscaras negras y a él lo tenían sujeto a una silla. Uno de los hombres, se acercó a él con una pistola y con una libreta, con la __**Death Note**__. _

—_Escucha, Kira—. Y el hombre le puso la libreta en frente de él. —ya sabemos que con esto los matas, pero no es eso lo que quiero, tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero. Así que, ¿Nos lo vas a decir?—. Light había caído en una trampa y ahora ya no podía hacer nada, las opciones se habían acabado hace mucho y esto era lo único que podía hacer. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por su mejilla y todos eran espectadores._

—"_si se los digo… el mundo se volverá un caos, yo soy el único que debe de tener la Death Note. No puedo permitir que ellos la tomen, apenas y pude matar a algunos con los ojos Shinigami, no puedo creer que me orillarán a hacer esto"—. Light alzó la cabeza y dijo, con determinación. —Nunca se los diré. Yo soy la justicia y jamás compartiré esto con alguien como ustedes—. Los hombres se rieron en su cara, esto les parecía algo descarado y gracioso. _

—_Kira… es una lástima, tal vez si nos lo decías, no te hubiéramos matado. Mataste a muchos criminales… y la policía no te atrapó pero nosotros sí. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nosotros sabemos cómo piensa un asesino y tú—. Lo agarró del cuello. —¡No lo eres! Te hace falta algo que nosotros sabemos que es, tú jamás serás un asesino… porque sientes. Ahora te haremos sentir en carne propia, lo que nosotros sentimos. Vamos, chicos. _

_Y así, se formó una fila, Light recibió golpes de cada uno de los presentes pero eso solo fue el principio. Luego se le presentó a Light un maletín con ciertas cosas, el hombre enmascarado tomó unas pinzas. _

—_Esto es lo que va a pasar. Primero, no podré confiar en ti, pero cuando pasemos a esto—. Y sacó del maletín un martillo pequeño y sonrío. —ya tendremos una relación como… de hermanos y cuando lleguemos a esto—. Y le mostró un cuchillo de 15 cm y le hizo una cortada pequeña en su mejilla. —entonces voy a creer en todo lo que me digas. _

—_¡Comience de una vez!_

—_¡Y que sufra!_

_No tardó mucho en decir unas reglas inventadas, cuando empezaron a torturarlo de una forma ruin y malvada. Quién sabe cómo habrán torturado a Misa para que hablara y que estuviera tan campante después, pero ¿Esto? Esto era mucho, muchísimo peor de lo que Light podría haber imaginado. Con la pinza aplastaron unos de sus dedos pero no les dijo nada, se aguantó, luego aplastaron otro pero con tanta fuerza que le rompieron su uña y Kira, quién era el terror de los asesinos, seguía siendo torturado y les dijo sobre las reglas de la especificación de las muertes, en cuanto tiempo morían pero eso casi no les decía nada. La tortura siguió, avanzó hasta al martillo pequeño y lo golpearon en las piernas… los gritos eran desgarradores, la desesperación y dolor eran indescriptibles, la idea de entregarse a la policía tiempo atrás le hubiera venido como anillos al dedo, todo era mejor en vez de seguir sufriendo esto. Pero él lo sabía, ya no le quedaban ideas, se encontraba en desesperación, así que solo le quedaba entregarse a sus enemigos e intentar matarlos ahí, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar esto. Habían pasado dos horas y habían raptado a un doctor para que lo curara y poder seguir con el interrogatorio después. _

—_Kira, debes saber la verdad. No vamos a matarte, si hablas, te prometo que te daré la muerte que quieras pero si no dices nada ahora, voy acabar contigo y con todos los que tuvieron contacto contigo. Sé que no estás solo y es más, tú mismo nos lo vas a decir. _

—_maldito… no te diré nada, nada…_

—_Te curaremos las heridas y volveremos a interrogarte, así será una y otra vez, hasta que hables. Si no lo haces, vamos a empezar a matar más gente. Eres joven, así que tienes familia… estoy seguro que tu no quieres ver como los matamos, va a ser muy fácil._

* * *

El muchacho de cabellos castaños estaba siendo curado pero le dolía mucho y él quería morir pero todavía pensar en un plan.

—"todavía puedo matarlos, todavía… puedo, he visto sus nombres"—tienes que sacarme de aquí… nos mataran a los dos, debes de ayudarme.

—Nos mataran de todas formas… tengo mucho miedo. Me han dicho que tú eres…

—Soy Kira… pero ya no puedo matar a nadie—. Light parecía más muerto que vivo. —por favor, cúrame y saldremos de esto, no voy a matarte, si mi ayudas, no te mataré—. El hombre dudó pero Light era un manipulador. —sé que no merezco tu ayuda pero… ¿Qué no tienes familia? ¿En serio quieres morir aquí? Si me matas, ellos te mataran pero si yo los mato… te prometo que no te mataré pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?—. Light escupió sangre y le miró a los ojos.

—Porque no me queda otra salida.

Justo cuando iba a aceptar, el doctor se agarró el corazón y se desplomó en el suelo, había muerto de un ataque al corazón y eso solo significaba una cosa: ellos ya sabían cómo usarla. En poco tiempo, el mismo hombre que lo había interrogado, apareció en escena.

—Veo que es verdad, muere después de casi un minuto pero no sirve de nada si no veo a la persona que voy a matar. Eso no es ningún problema—. Light abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el hombre sacó un cuchillo y se lo enseñó a Light. —esto es el fin, Kira. Tu legado se ha acabado y con esto morirá… ¡Tu justicia!

Lo siguiente que sintió Light fue un pedazo frío… que perforó su hígado y el dolor, está de sobra decir que era lo peor que había sentido, se desangró en segundos puesto que lo apuñalaron más veces. Después de un tiempo, quién sabe cuánto, Light volvió a abrir los ojos… pero…

Él ya no estaba en ningún lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, al menos los que han leído esta historia. Espero les esté gustando, sé que hay muchas cosas que no se han explicado y sé que están confundidos pero no se preocupen, todo se irá explicando conforme avancen los capítulos. **

**Gracias por el review que me han dejado, no me importa si es solo uno, me siento feliz. Espero este capítulo también les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Light Yagami estaba muy confundido, no tenía idea de dónde estaba y de hecho, no se le podía ocurrir alguna manera de describir… este lugar en el que se encontraba, era… ¡No había nada! Nada en lo absoluto, pero él no se sintió desesperado ni entró en ansiedad, de hecho solo había una gran confusión. Él recordaba lo que había pasado momentos antes.

—"¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Acaso este es el limbo? Estaba muriéndome hace unos momentos, pero… ¿En verdad ya no hay nada después de la muerte?"—. En cuanto mencionó a la muerte, mentalmente, algo apareció detrás de él y se sintió observado, una potente mirada se lo estaba comiendo vivo, esa sensación, le hizo girar rápidamente. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio, estaba aún más confundido. —Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?

—Hola, Light—. Frente a él, estaba él mismo pero sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre en la parte de su hígado, además de que su cara estaba también con sangre seca pero a pesar de esa descripción, en su rostro había una media sonrisa, estaba a gusto con la situación. Light también notó una libreta en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Veo que estás confundido pero por tu tono de voz… no me convences en lo absoluto. Vaya, tu templanza es débil, ¿En verdad querías ser un dios? Ni estabas a medio camino, de hecho, si lo pensamos de forma—. Y señaló su cerebro. —digamos, no al estilo de Misa, porque es una idiota según tú, jamás lo hubieras logrado y lo sabes.

—Cállate. ¿Quién eres? Si fueras yo, antes te hubieras referido a "nosotros" no "tú"—. El segundo Light se empezó a reír pero no de forma malvada, sino de forma normal.

—Ni siquiera estando muerto paras de ser tan deductivo, interesante. Este no es el limbo como piensas, de hecho aquí no puedes pensar porque estás muerto. Esto es la nada—. Light abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —y en la nada, no hay nada.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Yo soy el destino, bueno, una parte de él—. Light soltó la libreta y se volvió más grande que 3 enciclopedias juntas, el cuaderno flotó en el aire y la portada quedó a la vista, decía el nombre de Light Yagami. —yo soy tu destino pero como ha llegado a su fin, es por eso que estamos en la nada. Pronto esto desaparecerá pero antes de eso debes ir al purgatorio y quedarte ahí por el resto de tu eternidad… eso es lo que te espera ¿Y sabes por qué?

—"¿Este es el final que me dijo Ryuk? De verdad… ¿Perdí?"—. Light se mostró sin mostrar sentimientos pero luego vio que algo sucedía con la libreta, una pluma se movía sola y escribía sin cesar. —"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"—¿Qué hay en esa libreta?

—Tú vida, toda ella y las decisiones que has hecho, las cosas que has dicho, todo está ahí. Incluso lo que estás pensando o diciendo ahora mismo está siendo escrito ahí. He respondido a tu pregunta, ahora responde a la mía.

—Es obvio, he muerto y este es el final que me ha contado Ryuk, por usar la Death Note, mi destino es pagar por todo lo que he hecho.

—Sí, es verdad. Has muerto pero eres solo un alma ahora, mírate—. Light lo hizo, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba de color negro y él no podía entender que significaba eso. —estás muy negro, tu alma está horrible, eres una persona cruel, malvada, oscura y aun así… con ciertos brillos.

—¿Por qué no me llevas ya a dónde debo de ir? De nada servirá seguir hablando.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero Equilibrio tiene otro camino para ti, ¿Sabes? Él está muy enojado contigo, la última vez que estuvo enojado con los humanos… hizo que lloviera 40 días y 40 noches. Está decepcionado de ti.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Es dios?

—Así es, es un dios. Te va a dar otra oportunidad más.

—¿De qué? Ya no hay nada que hacer. Además, si está enojado, ¿Por qué me da otra oportunidad?—. Light empezó a enojarse, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como esta. —¡Él es el culpable de todo esto! Si él en verdad es el equilibrio, ¿Por qué no mata a todas las personas malas del mundo y así, las personas buenas, podrían vivir en un mundo de paz, en un mundo justo? ¡Eso es lo que yo quería!

—**No tienes por qué sermonear más—. **Una voz fuerte se escuchó por todo el lugar. No expresaba ni enfado ni superioridad. **—yo sé porque lo hiciste y solo porque fue algo bueno de cierta forma y porque creo en ti, voy a hacer una excepción. Te daré otra oportunidad de vivir con el único fin de que enmiendes tus errores**

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—**Si lo haces, te prometo que vivirás una vida larga, Light. Pero si no lo haces y no cumples con mis condiciones, ten por seguro que morirás y que estarás en el castigo eterno por siempre. **

Light no sabía que decir, no entendía nada de la situación, si él era un dios, ¿Por qué le había dado otra oportunidad? Si de él mismo dependiera, no le daría otra oportunidad a nadie, menos a un asesino, tuviera la razón que fuera, Light no movería ni un dedo para ayudarlo, ¿Por qué este dios si lo hacía? ¿Por qué creía en él? ¿Cómo podían creer los dioses en los humanos si debería ser lo opuesto? Esto iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido, era como si todo lo que él sabía de los dioses fuera una total mentira, a excepción de su poder. ¿Cómo iba a enmendar sus errores? Él no podía revivir a esas personas que había matado, ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo entonces? ¿Con qué herramientas podría arreglar sus errores? Light sintió que flotaba y que no podía abrir los ojos, había algo insoportable que se lo impedía, tampoco podía moverse pero no estaba desesperado por hacerlo. ¿Así se sentía estar muerto?

—**Sé en lo que estás pensando y lo entiendo perfectamente. Sé que no lo entiendes, no eres un dios, Light, por eso no lo entiendes. Pero eso no importa. Cuando despiertes, habrá unas instrucciones en tu Death Note y habrá una pista de cómo enmendar tus errores. **

Entonces, una por una, cada una de sus emociones volvieron a su cuerpo desnudo y muy pronto, sus memorias volvieron de golpe y quiso gritar y abrir los ojos pero no podía, la desesperación de poder hacer algo lo estaba poniendo en pánico, hasta que…

Sfx: THUMP.

—¡Light! ¡Light!—. Una mujer rubia se acercó a Light, quién se había caído de la cama. Ya había abierto los ojos pero se encontraba muy desorientado, como si hubiera despertado después de una operación. —¿Estás bien, Light?

—"¿Qué? ¿Misa está aquí? ¿No morí? ¿Fue un sueño?"—. Light vio su cuerpo, aunque no podía ver mucho. Light se quiso levantar pero no podía sostenerse, Misa lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Soñaste algo malo, Light? Misa-Misa hará que te olvides de ello… ¿Light?

—No es nada—. Contestó un poco después. —solo fue un sueño, necesito dormir—. Se acostaron de nuevo pero a Misa se le había ido el sueño, así que empezó a hace preguntas mientras Light solo quería concentrarse.

—¿Y qué soñaste? ¿Fue algo malo?—. Light se enojó por lo obvio que era la pregunta.

—"¿Y todavía me pregunta si fue algo malo? Misa idiota"—sí, lo fue.

—¿Y qué fue?—. Misa lo abrazó, de seguro para confortarlo pero Light estaba ya un poco disgustado.

—No quiero hablar de eso, solo duérmete, Misa—. Dijo en tono de orden, Misa solo agachó la cabeza, sabía que de alguna forma, su amado novio estaba enojado con ella, así que lo dejó por la paz. El castaño le dio la espalda a Misa y ella no se acercó por miedo aunque quería hacerlo.

—"otra vez hice enojar a Light, ¡Maldición! Se supone que ya que Ryuzaki no está, es mi oportunidad de estar con Light y ser felices juntos. No debo de hacerle enojar de nuevo o empezará a salir con otras chicas"—. Pensó Misa, mientras aguantaba las ganas de poder estar abrazando a Light como un peluche.

—"Siento que olvidé algo importante, todo es culpa de Misa. Ahora que L está muerto, debería de eliminar a Misa"—. Light sintió una presión en su pecho al pensar en esto y tosió en su mano… era sangre. —"¡Las instrucciones!"—. Light volvió a levantarse y prendió la luz, Misa solo era espectadora, Light estaba actuando muy extraño. Fue por la Death Note y la abrió, en la última hoja de la libreta estaban las instrucciones que el dios le había dado. Y eran las siguientes:

No podrás usar la Death Note ni nadie que conozcas podrá usarla. Tampoco podrás dársela a nadie o será el fin.

Tienes una semana para enmendar tus errores, si no lo logras, será el fin.

Si no empiezas a enmendar tus errores pronto, perderás un poco de tu sangre. Será más constante si haces cosas malas.

Pista: "El verdadero enemigo en esta prueba no soy yo ni el destino, eres tú mismo".

—"¡Maldito! No podré usar la Death Note en todo este tiempo, ¿Solo siete días y qué demonios significa esa pista? No puedo enmendar errores como la muerte, ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que haga?!"—. Light cerró la libreta con fuerza y apagó la luz, Misa no sabía que pasaba.

—¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó un poco temerosa.

—"Misa, estúpida, si supieras lo que está pasándome… no, no debo de decirle o hará un escándalo, como siempre, es demasiado tonta como para entenderlo"—solo duérmete, ya te lo había dicho.

—Lo siento…—. Misa se acostó de nuevo y Light volvió a escupir sangre, la rubia no se dio cuenta de esto pero para Light esto ya era malo. En poco tiempo entendió que era porque trató a Misa de esa manera, así que se acostó de nuevo pero después de una hora, se despertó y de su nariz salía sangre.

—"¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero si no le he dicho nada malo! De seguro se está divirtiendo con esto, maldito dios"—. Light se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que sucedía, así que por su propio bien, se acercó a Misa y la abrazó por la espalda—Misa, Misa, despierta pero no habrás los ojos

—…mnn… ¿Qué pasa?—. Misa se sonrojo por la situación pero después recordó sus errores y Light sintió unas punzadas en su corazón. —lo siento, Misa-Misa te hizo enojar.

—No. No estoy enojado, Misa. Yo quería decirte que… lo siento—. Misa le agarró la mano y se acercó más a él, mientras Light pensaba que con esto era suficiente pero su nariz seguía sacando sangre y Misa no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Light! Estás sangrando, ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?—. Light maldijo mentalmente al dios del equilibrio, lo estaba haciendo sufrir poco a poco y se sentía inferior, algo que odiaba.

—No hagas un escándalo, Misa. Estoy bien—. Misa cogió un pañuelo y le limpió la sangre a Light, en ese momento, Light pensó en algo que jamás hubiera pensado antes.

—"Misa es muy buena conmigo… pero es porque yo soy su salvador, pero… ¿En verdad es por eso? Creo que aunque fuera un dios ahora mismo, nadie me trataría así como tú lo haces, ¿Por qué lo hace?"—. En cuanto pensó en ello, la sangre paró y las punzadas al corazón también, Light no sabía muy bien la razón por la cual paró su sufrimiento; ¿Era por qué pensaba en Misa? ¿Era por qué mantuvo su cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos? ¿O era por qué se preocupaba por otra persona que no fuera él?

Las reglas lo confundieron, era mucho más fácil derrotar a L que hacer esto. Así es, Light era un genio para cualquier cosa, pero para su vida personal, para problemas tan simples, él era un ignorante de sí mismo.

—"¡No! No he perdido todavía, voy a conseguir ese aumento de vida y ya lo verás, dios. Tú no me vas a ganar porque no importa cómo, ¡Yo me convertiré en el dios del nuevo mundo!"—. Light sonrío de forma malvada de nuevo y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, con toda confianza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, gracias por los review, estoy seguro que este capítulo también les gustará. A Light le esperan muchas cosas en los siguientes capítulos, jajaja. **

**Disfruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Después de esa sonrisa de confianza, ambos regresaron a dormir, Light de nuevo abrazó a Misa por la espalda, pensando que así, dios estaría contento de que está tratando bien a Misa, pero de vez en cuando volvía a sangrar de la nariz, pero era menos, aun así, Light maldecía internamente al dios del equilibrio, de seguro él estaba disfrutando todo esto.

—"¡Maldita sea! Otra vez estoy sangrando, no importa. No trataré mal a Misa en estos días, lo voy a lograr"—. Light se quedó dormido con esto en mente y no despertó hasta mucho después. El reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana, Misa estaba con una sonrisa, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto que Light lo estuviera abrazando de esa manera.

—"¡Qué bien! Mi Light, por fin me demuestra su amor. Tal vez hoy podamos salir a una cita, ¡Sí, eso estaría bien!"—. Misa estaba perdida en sus fantasías, por lo que se sonrojo. Con gentileza, movió a Light para despertarlo. —Light, cariño, despierta, son más de las 10.

—…uhh…—. Light abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de Misa, pero luego se levantó rápido. —¿Más de las 10?

—Sí y… estaba pensando—. Light se levantó, dispuesto a tomar un baño y casi no le prestó atención a Misa. —Ya que es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer hoy… ¿Podemos salir hoy a una cita?

—"necesito saber lo que significa esa pista en realidad"—. Light se metió al baño y las palabras de Misa se fueron al diablo o a quién sabe dónde.

—¡Light!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿¡Escuchaste lo que te dije?!—. Dijo Misa, algo enojada. Su paciencia tenía límite, incluso si se trataba de "su" Light. Y él no había oído nada, estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos y en bañarse. —¿¡Estás escuchando?! ¡Quiero salir contigo hoy! Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos—. Y luego habló con voz de niña regañada. —por favor, Light, salgamos juntos hoy, empezaré a juzgar criminales desde ahorita y después saldremos juntos, ¿Así estará bien, no?

—Sí, está bien, saldremos juntos hoy—. Dijo casi por intuición, luego notó algo en la bañera y él ya estaba dentro. Algo salió de ahí y Light estaba algo extrañado por la situación.

—¡Hola, Light!—. El castaño se fue para atrás al ver un niño muy pequeño, como un bebé de cabello rubio y de ojos azules. Y sí, por si lo preguntan, estaba desnudo.

—¿Qué demonios eres?

—Oye, oye, tranquilo. Me dijeron que eras inteligente pero, ¿Y esos modales?

—¡Contesta mi pregunta!—. Light habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Misa se detuviera de escribir. —"esto es obra de dios, ese maldito ahora me está haciendo enloquecer y justo cuando me estoy dando baño, vaya momento"

—Yo que tú no me olvidaría de las reglas, Light—. Casi sin pensarlo, Light salió del baño y le gritó a Misa, sin que nada lo cubriera.

—¡Misa, no uses la Death Note!—. Misa se detuvo pero se puso toda roja al ver a Light… así.

—¡Kyaa, Light!—. Luego él se regresó al baño, avergonzado. El ser pequeño negó con la cabeza y Light quería golpearlo, jamás se había avergonzado de esa manera.

—Escucha, estoy aquí para ayudarte y por eso solo tú puedes verme. Así que te daré la siguiente regla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay una regla que el viejo no te dijo, pero que no puede interferir con todas las demás que ya te puso. ¿Quieres que te la diga?

—A eso has venido, así que dímela ya. ¿Y qué eres tú?

—Soy un dios también, creo que ya sabes de qué—. El niño hizo aparecer una flecha con un corazón en la punta, el castaño lo supo al instante: este sería un día muy largo. —y la pista es: haz lo que quieras, eso es todo. Veré que te portes bien hoy pero será la única vez, nos vemos—. Y después se esfumó, ahora Light se puso a pensar mucho las cosas.

—"¿Por qué eso de "haz lo que quieras"? ¿Ahora se burla de mí? Esta regla no interfiere con las otras, ¿Para qué decirme algo como eso si en verdad no puedo hacer lo que quiera?"—. Light pensó que debería de tratarse de algo más, tal vez no estaba entendiendo lo que en verdad quería decir eso.

—Light, no es por apurarte pero… yo también debo de bañarme y ya es algo tarde, ¿Sabes?

—Ah, espera un minuto.

Light salió con la toalla y Misa entró después, él se cambió de forma rápida y vio que Misa no pudo escribir un nombre completo en la Death Note, él se alivió. El dios del amor volvió a aparecer.

—Supongo que quieres que trate bien a Misa, ¿Eso es lo que vienes a decirme?

—No, ja, ja, ja—. Light era un genio pero ahora ya no lo parecía tanto. —en verdad no lo entiendes, ya te lo dije: haz lo que quieras. No te daré más pistas.

—Lo que quiero es salvar mi vida y con eso, seguiré siendo Kira hasta el día de mi muerte.

—¿Eso es todo?—. Él lo miró con insinuación pero el dios del nuevo mundo no sabía qué más decir; ¿En verdad deseaba algo más? Ser la justicia era todo para él… pero ahora ya no estaba seguro.

—Yo… sí, creo…

—¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

—No lo sé—. El dios del amor agarró la mano de Light y con su dedo le dejó una marca en su mano, era un corazón de color blanco. —¿Qué es eso?

—Vaya, en verdad es cierto, estás confundido, Light. Eso explica el color, cuando cambié a distintos colores más rojizos, significará que quieres algo o a alguien, si cambia hasta rosa es que estas flechado, como ustedes lo llaman. Te ayudará a saber lo que quieres en verdad, pero solo será únicamente por hoy, mañana ya no tendrás ese signo.

—"¿Por qué me está ayudando?"—. Light todavía no entendía mucho la situación.

—Si ves que cambia de color es que ya estamos avanzando—. Y luego desapareció. Ryuk estaba acostado en el aire, había observado todo.

—Esto parece interesante, después de tanto.

—Ryuk—. Light lo quedó viendo. —tú debes de saber algo, eres un Shinigami.

—Sí, ¿Y?

—No puedo creer que yo tendré que decir esto pero—. Dijo orgulloso y viendo a los ojos a Ryuk. —Necesito tu ayuda—. El shinigami se asombró por eso, era la primera vez que se lo pedía. Light explicó todo sobre las reglas pero omitió la parte en la que venía del futuro, así que dijo que todo fue un sueño aunque no lo fuera.

—Ah, ya veo. Eso hace más interesante las cosas—. Ryuk se rio de forma divertida. —pero lamentablemente yo no sé nada de los demás dioses, de hecho, no sabía que existían otros dioses.

—"¡Eres un inútil, Ryuk!"—. Light se resignó, estaba solo en esto pero por pensar mal de nuevo, esta vez, su estómago empezó a dolerle, el castaño se lo agarró y Ryuk empezó a reírse de la situación. —"maldito Shinigami"

—¡Light! Ya voy a salir, espero que estés listo, cariño.

—"maldita sea"—. Light seguía retorciéndose de dolor. —"ya le he dicho mil veces que no me diga así, Misa es una…"—. Light dejó de pensar y contestó. —sí, Misa. Ya estoy listo.

Misa y Light fueron a desayunar mientras el shinigami estaba pasando el mejor día de su vida, el dolor de estómago le siguió a Light porque seguía pensando en más de cien maldiciones para el shinigami y para Misa, su orgullo estaba dañado y todavía se sentía avergonzado porque Misa lo viera sin ropa. Aunque el desayuno estuvo bien, Misa notaba a Light adolorido y cansado, por lo que siempre preguntaba si estaba bien. Ahora ya solo disfrutaban de un postre.

—Light, ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

—¡Ya te dije que…!—. Light lo pensó mejor y volteo a otro lado. —sí, Misa. Gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien—. La rubia le agarró su mano y le sonrío.

—Si te sientes mal, puedes decírmelo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí… lo sé—"¿Por qué? Tanto dolor ya me hizo mal, me siento extraño"—. Un poco distanciados de ahí, estaban los dos dioses; el niño sonreía porque le gustaba ver a Light de esa manera y el shinigami, se reía por lo bajo, la situación se tornaba extraña pero interesante.

—Oye, ¿No puedes hacer que las cosas avancen más rápido?

—¿Quieres que aceleré las cosas, Ryuk?—. El niño vio que Light hizo una media sonrisa ante el gesto de Misa, él sonrío más y negó con la cabeza. —no, te prometo que esto será interesante. El amor siempre lo es, todo puede pasar pero… creo que podría darle un empujón más si…

—¿Si?

—Si me das una caja de chocolates—. Ryuk se acercó a Light y le hizo una seña para que ellos hablaran. Así que fue a verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te daré una pista pero te costará unas manzanas, kukuku—. Light lo miró con seriedad.

—Habla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que este capítulo los haga reír un poco más y sé que es raro ver a Kira hablando con cupido, ja, ja, ja. Pero bueno, yo aquí con mis ideas locas, siempre quise hacer un fic como este pero ya me había olvidado de esta serie, ahora la he retomado y aunque no estoy muy bien, voy a seguir. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Light escuchó al shinigami, últimamente su vida estaba de cabeza, necesitaba respuestas ahora. Las reglas que le habían dado eran muy incomprensibles y estaba un poco harto del niño del amor, él sabía que era un dios pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ¿Y ahora qué?

—"maldita sea, por eso no me gusta salir con Misa, es mucho dinero el que gasto y ni siquiera trabajo todavía, ¿Y ahora también tengo que comprarle un pastel de chocolate al dios del amor y a este maldito shinigami sus manzanas solo por decirme eso? ¡Joder!"—. El castaño estaba echando humo y vio con ojos asesinos al dios del amor, quién solo le sonrío pues él no lo odiaba, fuera como fuere Light, no lo odiaba. Algo que jamás nadie comprendería, pues él era un dios. Pero ya nos estamos saliendo del tema, el punto es que Light, resignado, tuvo que hacerlo. —cof-cof—. Light escupió sangre de nuevo, lo único bueno es que estaba en el baño y no había nadie más. —"si esto sigue así, voy a morir de anemia. Debo controlarme y… voy a comprar ese maldito pastel"—¡Cof-cof!—. Volvió a toser y a sacar un poco de sangre y una venita se le remarcó en su frente y apretó fuerte los dientes, estaba muy enojado, así que decidió echarse agua en la cabeza antes de que su bilis explotara.

El "dios" volvió e hizo todo lo que le pidieron, luego, Ryuk se lo llevó para comérselo, Misa lo miró extraño pues Ryuk solo gustaba de manzanas, así que lo quedó viendo.

—"mierda, si Misa ve que el pastel desaparece solo, empezará a hacer preguntas y si le cuento todo… le pedirá al dios que me lancé una flecha, ¡No puedo permitirlo! Ryuk es un idiota"—Misa, ¿Por qué miras tanto a Ryuk?

—Pensé que le gustaban solo las manzanas, ¿Eh?—. Light también vio el gesto del shinigami. —es como si se lo ofreciera a alguien más… que raro—. Light vio que estaba a punto de flotar en el aire, así que en un movimiento desesperado, acercó a Misa y la besó, la rubia claro que estaba contenta por ello, hasta se sonrojo por ese gesto pero Light no cerró los ojos, siguió observando hasta el final.

—Este pastel está delicioso, Ryuk. Lo bueno es que nadie se da cuenta, voy a disfrutarlo, es la primera vez que como uno.

—¿En serio? ¿No vienes a menudo?

—A Japón no mucho y cuando vengo es por necesidad, de hecho estoy ocupado la mayoría del tiempo pero hay días en los que no hago mi trabajo.

—"¡Malditos sean!"—. La plática de los dos dioses siguió de la forma más calmada posible mientras que Light tuvo que seguir besando a Misa por largo tiempo, la gente ya comenzaba a observarlos puesto que no estaban solos, era un lugar público. Light soltó a Misa después de un rato y Misa se quedó con un rubor en las mejillas.

—¡Oh, Light! ¿No crees que no debimos besarnos en un lugar público?—. Misa se empezó a reír por ello y Light quería matar a alguien por esto pero lo pensó mejor y contestó de forma avergonzada o eso pensó Misa, puesto que estaba completamente enojado.

—Sí… tienes razón, lamento ser… tan atrevido—"desgraciado dios del amor"

—No te preocupes.

Light y Misa pagaron la cuenta… bueno, en realidad fue Light quién lo pagó todo y empezaron a andar por las calles de la ciudad. El castaño sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer: tratar bien a Misa. Así que lo haría, haría todo lo que un novio debe de hacer y aunque todo fuera una fachada, ¿Quién se daría cuenta? Él era un actor profesional cuando se le requería. Light sujetó la mano de Misa y siguieron caminando de esa manera, hasta que ella se juntó más a su dios.

—Light, está es la primera vez que haces esto.

—¿No te gusta?

—¡Claro que sí! Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Light—. Pero en eso, Light sintió dolor en su corazón, algo lo estaba oprimiendo, no podía hacer nada. Cupido se acercó a él y le susurro.

—¿En serio crees que puedes engañarme a mí de esa manera? ¿Te burlas del amor, Light Yagami?—. Esas palabras sonaron extrañamente tristes, Light pensó que se enojaría pero no lo hizo, estaba decepcionado de él. —no finjas, Light, ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar engañándote a ti mismo una y otra vez?—. De alguna manera, esas palabras lo hicieron olvidarse del dolor en el corazón y por primera vez, se sintió muy confundido, tan confundido que vencer a L parecía un juego de policías y ladrones.

—Misa…

—¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo, Light?

—No sé a dónde ir ni qué hacer hoy. La mayoría del tiempo solo estoy trabajando—. Light mantuvo la cabeza gacha. —hace mucho que no tenía un día libre, ha pasado tanto que no sé qué hacer, así que… ¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? Iremos a dónde tú quieras.

Light intentó sonreír pero apenas y le salió una media sonrisa, a Misa le brillaron los ojos y ella lo agarró de la mano, dijo que quería ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa, ya saben, a las mujeres les encanta hacer eso. Misa se dio cuenta de que su dios estaba muy extraño hoy: para empezar, dejó que los dos se tomaran de las manos, la acompañó a todos los lugares que quiso y le daba su opinión sobre la ropa que ella se probaba y él daba su opinión, Light intentó sonar lo más honesto posible y a veces Misa se sentía ofendida pero ella sabía, sin saber cómo, que Light estaba siendo sincero y tolerante, de hecho, sus citas siempre eran cortas, Kira estaba muy ocupado y tenía una agenda muy apretada matando criminales, por lo que no había tiempo para el romance, como quería Misa pero hoy, como si alguien el cielo hubiera escuchado sus deseos, hoy Light era otro, ¡Hoy por fin la estaba viendo! Aunque no le decía muchas cosas lindas como cuando le pide un favor, se apreciaba que por lo menos la veía pero de una forma distinta, no es como si ella estuviera pintada como en otras ocasiones, esta vez sí la estaba viendo y le estaba tomando atención. La única explicación sobre esto era porque Light quería salvar su vida, sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento, por lo que empezaba a desesperarse, así que alejó eso de su mente y se concentró, por primera vez en la vida, en la persona que tenía en frente de él. Ya estaban a punto de pagar, el castaño no estaba preocupado pues Misa lo pagaría, él no podría pagarlo aunque quisiera.

—¿En verdad necesitas tanta ropa, Misa?—"yo tendré que cargar las bolsas".

—Sí, Misa se verá hermosa para Light—. El recién mencionado solo suspiro y miró a Misa, él no se había percatado de que además de ser una molestia, ruidosa, escandalosa, infantil, incrédula y la segunda Kira, ella era bonita y muchos hombres ya la habían acosado tiempo atrás, eso ya era decir mucho.

—Ya lo eres, Misa—. Light lo dijo bajo pero Misa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se giró a verlo.

—¿Dijiste algo, Light?

—No, nada—. Mintió él, como siempre hacía pero esta vez no importaba, porque la modelo había escuchado aquello y no tardó mucho en dale un beso en la mejilla para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba pero para Light, esto no tenía razón aparente.

Después de pagar, iban a dejar las cosas en casa para no andarlas cargando, si la cita terminaba ahí a Misa no le importaba, ya estaba muy satisfecha por la actuación de Light porque la había hecho feliz y aunque fueran cosas pequeñas, ella atesoraba esos gestos lindos que a veces Light, su amado dios, hacía. Al llegar a casa, se encontró cara a cara con el dios del amor y le pidió que le acompañara al baño, así que lo siguió.

—Light Yagami.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Estás enojado y de seguro que ahora vas a hacer que te pida perdón o alguna tontería como esa, pero no lo haré, esa es la verdad—. Pero ambos callaron, Light sin saber qué más decir, el dios le vio con una sonrisa. —¿No me odias por lo qué hago?

—No puedo odiarte, soy el dios del amor, no importa si me enojó contigo y si eres un completo insensible o si, en tu caso, estás casi podrido hasta la raíz—. Light frunció el ceño. —siempre tendré un lugar especial para ti, Light. Es así como soy y es así como es el amor. No importa si un día te miras y no sabes dónde está, siempre va a estar ahí.

—¿Ahora eres poeta?—. El niño dio una carcajada, el supuesto dios no podía entender lo que sentía, las palabras que había dicho ese ser divino lo habían conmovido de alguna manera, él no sabía la razón pero… eso le había gustado.

—Me caes bien, Light. Estoy seguro que eres muy bueno pero que te has perdido y por eso no sabes qué hacer. Por eso le he pedido ayuda al viejo de nuevo—. Y apareció una pulsera de metal y se lanzó al castaño. —es una pulsera cualquiera pero tiene un poco de poder divino, por decirlo así.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

—Tú dime. Solo sé que será tu guía y solo será por hoy.

—Creo que lo entiendo, me dijiste haz lo que quieras pero no se refería del todo a lo que quería. Es porque no lo sabía y no lo sé, no sé lo que quiero.

—¡Exacto! Se refería a lo que deseabas en realidad y mientras la lleves puesta, habrá una fuerza misteriosa que te hará hacer lo correcto, lo único que necesitas hacer es no pensar y solo actuar, deja de pensar tanto las cosas, debes vivir la vida y disfrutarla. Estoy seguro de que hoy te diste cuenta de ello—. Light fue directo a la puerta pero antes de abrir, se detuvo.

—Esto no lo digo a menudo pero… gracias—. Ninguno de los dos supo si lo dijo por voluntad o por la pulsera divina, nadie nunca lo sabrá.

Está historia continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto pero muchas cosas pasaron y no tuve tiempo de actualizar todas mis historias, tengo las suficientes como para ocuparme un dia entero a cada una de ellas, así que perdón. Por otro lado, el capítulo es bastante largo con respecto a los demás, así que espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Light y Misa habían tenido una linda cita, bueno, al menos para Misa, por otro lado, Light tuvo un día libre de ser Kira aunque el día aun no acaba, él creí que había pasado bastante tiempo, aunque solo había pasado medio día. Light salió del baño, con la pulsera de metal en su muñeca derecha, vio que Misa estaba acomodando su ropa en el armario, estaba feliz y lo demostraba tarareando una canción alegre.

—"¿Ahora qué debo de hacer? Misa ya está bastante feliz, creo que sería bueno que…"—. Light había girado la vista a su escritorio con la Death Note completamente a la vista, pero recordó que las reglas no le permitían usarla, ni siquiera su novia podría usarla ni nadie más.

—Light, gracias por la cita de hoy, tal vez en la noche podríamos salir al cine.

—Sí, eso estaría bien—. Dijo con una sonrisa, luego de decir eso, Light abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Oh, esa cosa sí que funciona—. Comentó Ryuk, a un lado de Light.

—"fue… yo no iba a decir eso, ¿la pulsera? No creo en la magia pero si esto en verdad hace lo que me dijo, entonces debo de dejarme llevar y ser solo espectador de lo que esta pulsera puede hacer"—. Misa aun no acababa con la ropa pero en eso, su celular sonó y ella tuvo que contestar.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué? Oh, es verdad… no, no me había olvidado, sí, estaré ahí. Adiós—. Misa bufó al colgar el teléfono. —"justo cuando todo va tan bien, tengo que dejar a Light".

—¿Qué pasa, Misa?—. Light se sentó en la cama.

—Tengo que ir una sesión de fotos… hoy no chequé nada de mi agenda.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de algo así?—. Misa fue directamente a abrazarlo.

—¡Porque solo he estado pensando en ti!—. Misa se sonrojo cuando Light también la abrazó. —no quiero ir, Light.

—"debería de dejar de hablar como una niña, ya es una adulta"—Misa, es suficiente, debes irte a esa sesión de fotos. Así que, levántate.

—Lo haré solo si en verdad salimos al cine esta noche, te conozco así que después te rehusarás—. Ella se alejó de él para verlo a los ojos.

—Está bien, saldremos al cine en la noche—. Eso extraño a Misa, normalmente le decía con tono de orden que se fuera a trabajar y que no le abrazara por tanto tiempo como lo hizo hace unos momentos, ella se quedó con las palabras en la boca, normalmente ella intentaba todo para que salieran juntos pero ahora, Light aceptaba todas las solicitudes de ella, excepto la de no ir a trabajar para estar con él.

—¿De verdad saldremos? ¿No estás mintiendo?—. Ella se acercó más a él, con ojos brillosos, parece que por primera vez, Light se estaba mostrando muy amable sin tener que pedir un favor.

—Sí, Misa, no te he mentido nunca.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Bueno, solo he cambiado de opinión. Pero esta vez sí saldremos, te lo prometo.

—¡Sí!—. Misa junto su cabeza en sus pechos al abrazarlo. —te quiero mucho, Light—. El joven la abrazó también, él no lo notó pero el niño, dios del amor, vio como la marca de corazón se volvió de color azul. Light la separó de él con dificultad, puesto que sus brazos no querían moverse, el brazalete divino que le habían dado podía dominarlo pero él todavía tenía bastante control de sí mismo.

—Debes de irte, Misa. Luego nos veremos.

—Está bien, ahora me voy—. Misa se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de que la puerta se cerró, el castaño sintió realmente silenciosa la habitación, se recostó en su cama y pensó en todo lo que había pasado.

—Oye, Light, has sido muy bueno con Misa, de seguro que Rem se sentiría muy feliz por ello o te estaría vigilando constantemente—. El Shinigami dio una carcajada por su comentario.

—La casa se siente muy vacía sin Misa. No me había dado cuenta pero el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando estoy siendo Kira. De hecho, siento que hay tiempo de sobra pero ya no sé qué hacer.

—Light, estoy orgulloso de ti—. El niño rubio se acercó a él, el castaño se levantó de la cama. —Deberías ver la marca del corazón—. Light la vio, tenía un color azul. —estás avanzando, tal vez el amor sea mutuo por fin y será merecedor de tu alma gemela, también el viejo debe de estar un poco feliz de ti.

—Espera, ¿alma gemela? ¿Eso existe?

—Claro que existe.

—Vaya—. Ryuk se comió una manzana que había traído de la cocina solo con traspasar la pared. —creí que solo eran tonterías de los humanos, así que eso es verdad.

—Entonces lo de la flecha y tú… ¿tú me hiciste esto?—. Light frunció el ceño, se había dado cuenta de todo. —quieres decir que tú flechaste a Misa para que se enamorara de mí, es tu culpa por haberme dejado con ella, tantos planes que por culpa de ella que me costó tanto destruir a L, ¡no sabes lo que me hiciste!

—¡Espera! Light, la gente se enamora pero no porque yo les lance una flecha. Misa es tu alma gemela pero todo esto tiene una explicación.

—Explícalo ahora, no sabes por lo que yo he pasado por sus tonterías.

—Escucha, mi trabajo es flechar a las personas que encuentran a su alma gemela, lo cual casi no sucede, es muy difícil. Pero cuando sucede, mi trabajo es flechar a uno de los dos si es que se llegan a encontrar.

—¿A uno?

—Sí, a uno nada más. Por eso aun si flecho a la persona, puede que no garantice que la otra responderá.

—¿Entonces tu trabajo es a medias?—. Preguntó Light, se sentía impulsado a preguntar sobre eso.

—No, debe existir un equilibrio, incluso en el amor, por eso solo lanzó una sola flecha a uno de los dos. Es por eso que Misa te ama tanto, ¿crees que una mujer sería tan tonta como para que aguante tanto tiempo con alguien como tú? Ahora estás cambiando peor antes, de hecho, casi siempre la tratas de mala manera, nadie podría aguantar eso sin tener una razón. ¿No lo pensaste? Además de que era una tonta, tú, ¿no pensaste que era porque te ama mucho?—. Ryuk dejó de morder su manzana y con sus ojos vio a Light, él se quedó callado por bastante tiempo. Él siempre pensó que Misa era una idiota o que era una masoquista y que por eso seguía con él.

—Yo… lo sabía, después de todo, soy Kira y como Kira, hice justicia, ella me ama por ello y porque soy su dios—. Por un momento regresó a ser Kira pero luego tosió sangre de nuevo.

—¿Sabes? Incluso los seguidores de la religión son pecadores, aunque nunca lo admitan—. Cupido frunció el ceño hacia Light. —tú no eres diferente de ellos.

—Tú me ataste a ella, tú tienes culpa de esto y si ella sufre por mí, ¿por qué no asumes tu responsabilidad?—. El castaño volvió a ser Kira, miró con sus ojos malvados hacia cupido, él ni siquiera se inmutó, solo se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo lancé la flecha, es mi labor como dios, no soy responsable de lo que pase en una relación, la gente cree que los dioses tienen la culpa y que se les atribuye las cosas buenas que suceden, lo llaman la voluntad de los dioses. Tú eres humano, Light y lo que me acabas de contar es prueba de ello, deja de tratar de pensar como dios, solo eres un simple humano.

—Kukuku—. Ryuk se reía del castaño, veía como apretaba los puños porque todo había sido verdad, esos eran los pensamientos de toda la humanidad, él era parte de ella aunque se refería a sí mismo como "dios".

—Ahh… escucha, tienes razón, tal vez deba asumir mi responsabilidad

—¿Eh?

—Tal vez debí de quitar la flecha, pero no sabía que fueras tan malo, Light.

—Espera, ¿puedes quitarla?

—Sí, puedo quitarla. ¿Quieres que lo haga?—. Light sonrío.

—"por fin, podré quitármela de encima y no habré hecho nada malo pues Misa dejara de amarme"—sí, absolutamente.

—Lo haré cuando regrese—. Cupido se entristeció y desapareció. Light sonrío pero sintió una presión en el pecho y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, sin razón alguna fue hacia las reglas que estaba en la libreta.

—"¿Es esto lo correcto?"

El castaño vio su pulsera de metal y luego salió a comer. Luego regresó al apartamento que compartía con Misa, se dio un baño, Ryuk desapareció a comer manzanas de alguna tienda, Light se acostó en la cama y empezó a reflexionar sobre su vida con Misa; ella tenía sus cosas buenas y era la segunda Kira, perderla ahora podría ser una mala jugada, pero ahora que Misa no tendría la flecha, él podría saber si en verdad ella no lo amaba por ser Kira o por hacerle justicia a la muerte de sus padres. Casi no salían, él la trataba mal, solo la usaba y hacía toda una fachada cuando lo requería, aunque ella misma había dicho que la usara, cualquier persona habría dicho que eso estaba mal o que ella estaba loca por decir eso.

—_Misa-misa hará lo que sea por Light porque lo ama mucho. _

—_Te amo, Light, por favor, nunca lo olvides. _

Al ver la marca de corazón en su mano, de nuevo estaba de color blanco, otra vez en confusión. Light decidió no hacer nada más. Se quedó tanto tiempo pensando, por primera vez, en ella, por lo que se quedó dormido en la cama. Él ni siquiera sintió cuando Misa entró al apartamento, ni siquiera cuando entró en la habitación. Cupido apareció pero no podía ser visto por nadie, vio la escena: Misa vio a Light con una sonrisa al verlo dormido y se cambió de ropa sigilosamente y se sentó a lado de Light con una sonrisa. Cupido negó con la cabeza.

—"habíamos avanzado tanto, Light. Lamentablemente, solo así aprenderás y tal vez, Kira por fin dejará a Light Yagami ser más humano"—. Su pequeña mano perforó el corazón de Misa y le quitó la flecha con punta de corazón, era una flecha solo por la forma pero brillaba de color rojo, luego desapareció. Misa dejó de sonreír y una serie de sentimientos llegaron a ella, pronto empezó a llorar por todo el resentimiento que tenía, que ella no notaba que se le había almacenado en su cuerpo inconscientemente. El llanto se volvió muy fuerte y Light se despertó de la nada.

—¿Misa?—. Él se levantó. —¿Qué te sucede?—. Light fue guiado por la pulsera e iba a tocar el hombro de Misa pero ella no lo dejó, Light estaba un poco dormido y no entendía cómo había pasado esto.

—Cállate, Light. Déjame en paz—. Le dijo con lágrimas.

—No sé de qué te estás quejando, acabas de llegar.

—Para ti todo solo es una queja, para ti todo lo que haga es una molestia y… ¡ya no puedo soportarlo más!—. Misa le dio una cachetada a Light y al girar su cuello, se encontró con el rostro de cupido y ahí entendió todo. —me he dado cuenta… todo esto, todo lo que hemos pasado hoy, ¡es otra de tus mentiras y juegos!

—Yo…

—¡No digas nada! Es la verdad, solo me usas y sin importar lo mucho que me esforcé para que me quisieras, ¡solo te hacía enojar! Creí… que un día te darías cuenta…—. Misa se limpió un poco de sus lágrimas, Light sintió como apretaban su corazón.

—"¿Me equivoqué? Maldito dios, me estás…"—. Light se agarró el corazón porque estaba desesperándose, sentía que se lo estaban aplastando. —Misa, no es verdad, yo lo hice porque tenía que ser Kira, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Nunca pude estar contigo por ser Kira y repartir justicia… a otros, justo como lo hice con el asesino de tus padres.

—Kira… nunca me importó que fueras Kira, yo amaba a Light Yagami, además, dices justicia pero—. Algunas lágrimas de Misa se volvieron negras por la pintura en sus ojos, apretó con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, intentando no quebrarse porque estaba llorando. —¡Tú no eres justo! Yo te amaba y te lo desmote, ¡me esforcé y aun así tú no hacías nada! ¡Solo te aprovechaste de mí! ¡¿A eso… le llamas justicia?!—. Eso hizo abrir los ojos de Light, le había golpeado en lo que más le dolía: su orgullo de ser un dios de la justicia. Él no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, ningún plan se le ocurrió para contradecir eso. No había donde esconderse, Misa lo amaba a él, no por ser Kira, no por ser su héroe, sino a él y lo amó incluso cuando él era un monstruo e injusto con la persona que más le ha ayudado y por sobre todas las cosas, por la única persona que sabía su más íntimo secreto y porque ella lo había aceptado. Ella era la única que aceptaba todo de él; no solo la buena imagen que tenía con las demás personas, sino el otro lado, el lado oscuro: Kira. El dolor en el pecho seguía estando presente, la verdad dolía más que nada en el mundo.

—"yo… no puedo… no puedo fingir esto… Misa siempre… sin importar lo que yo hiciera, ella siempre estuvo ahí y yo no quería eso, pero…"—¿Por qué me duele tanto?—. Light derramó una sola lágrima que Misa vio y notó, él nunca lloraba, nunca lo había visto llorar ni hablar de esa manera, a excepción de cuando su memoria no estaba presente. —Misa… no todo fue fingido, yo sí te quiero. Tú en verdad eres necesaria… no porque yo sea Kira y tú la segunda Kira, tampoco porque tú… tengas los ojos Shinigami, sin importar lo que haga, nadie será como tú, nadie me aceptará por voluntad.

—Solo estás mintiendo—. El cabello rubio de ella ocultó su mirada. —no puedo creerte—. Light agachó la cabeza, ella tenía la razón, después de todo, ella lo conocía más que nadie.

—Está bien… eso lo sé, no merezco tener… tenerte a ti, tampoco puedo decir que yo…

—_Solo eres un simple humano, deja de actuar como si fueras un dios._

—No soy… el dios del nuevo mundo—. Light abrazó a Misa, ella no quería e intentó alejarlo de ella peor fue inútil, él no la soltó. —te amo, Misa, no tengo derecho a decirlo pero… intenta creerme.

—¡No! ¡Ya no más! Siempre caigo con eso, ¡siempre es lo mismo!—. Ella dejó de luchar por intentar zafarse de él pero no correspondió.

—Siempre has sido necesaria, Misa. Siempre has estado ahí por mí, nunca me di cuenta—. Light se quitó la pulsera y la tiró en el piso, no quería decir mentiras justificadas, no quería fingir más, quería ser él mismo y ser él quien tuviera el control, sin que Kira interfiriera, sin que nadie interfiriera, ni siquiera una fuerza divina. —lo siento mucho, te he hecho mucho daño y ahora… ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, pero créeme esta vez, créeme que lo que digo que es verdad—. Light la soltó y dejó que viera su rostro con lágrimas bajando de sus mejillas, estaba llorando en silencio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Misa no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. —…no merezco tu perdón… ni el de nadie—. Y sus ojos vieron a cupido por unos segundos y luego regresó a los ojos de Misa. —ni una segunda oportunidad… no merezco nada, tal vez estés mejor sin mí, Misa, si me pongo a pensar en ello creo que… es lo correcto—. Light intentó no quebrar su voz y fue hacia el escritorio y le dio la libreta a Misa. —ya he hecho suficiente, así que… puedes hacerlo, no recordarás quién soy, no me amarás nunca y seguirás tu vida y espero encuentres a alguien que… te amé más de lo que yo… nunca pude hacer—. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la Death Note, pero Misa lo abrazó y él quedó sorprendido, vio que cupido seguía con la flecha en la mano, dándole a entender que no era obra suya sino de él. —"¿Por qué?"—. Pensó con culpabilidad.

—**Light, es como te dije antes, los humanos creen en las obras de los dioses como sus voluntades y le atribuyen cualquier cosa a ellos. El amor no solo crea porque yo lance una flecha, cada quién tiene la voluntad de amar, cuando entiendes y respetes eso, creeré en ti y en tus sueños—**. La voz de cupido entró en la mente de Light, abrazó con fuerza a Misa, la flecha se ensartó de nuevo en Misa y ella apretó de nuevo el abrazo.

—Te creo, Light y también te amo.

—"no merezco nada de esto, gracias"

—Ahora ya no eres grosero—. El joven hizo una media sonrisa ante ese comentario y recordó la primera vez que se vieron.

—_Me dijeron que eras inteligente, ¿y esos modales? _

—Misa… ¿estás segura de que…?—. La rubia lo besó en la boca y lo tiró en la cama, Light tiró la Death Note hacia otro lado y se dejó llevar.

—¡No podría estar sin mi Light!

Misa de nuevo besó a Light y él correspondió de la misma manera, la ropa se hizo molesta, así que se la quitaron y esa noche se fundieron como uno solo. Tiempo después, cupido vio a los dos enamorados e hizo desaparecer la marca de corazón, ahora de color rojo, de la mano de Light, dejó la pulsera de metal en el tocador, ya sin poderes divinos y sonrío.

—"espero que lo demás sea más fácil, Light, buena suerte"—. El dios del amor se fue de ahí sin nada más que decir.

* * *

**Quería poner a Light sentimental y como humano, como cuando no tenía los recuerdos de la Death Note y espero haberlo logrado, también espero haber puesto bien a Misa y espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. **

**Nos vemos y saludos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos los que están leyendo este fic, veo que les gustó el anterior capítulo y realmente eso me gusta, a mí también me gustó mucho cuando lo escribí y este nuevo capítulo también. No había puesto el siguiente capítulo porque actualicé otras historias, pues tengo cerca de 10 que necesitan nuevos capítulos y porque son vacaciones, también quiero tiempo para mí. **

**Sin más espero que les guste y que si quieren dejar su opinión, pueden hacerlo cuando quieran. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se le dio la tarea a Light de enmendar todos sus errores, solo tenía una semana y ahora era la mañana del tercer día, pero a él poco le importaba el tiempo que le quedaba, de hecho, por primera vez, se había olvidado del mundo entero, a excepción de la persona que estaba a su lado ahora mismo. El sol no podía entrar por la ventana, una cortina de color rojo oscuro se lo impedía y gracias al color y a los rayos del sol, dentro de la habitación seguía siendo de noche. Light ya estaba despierto, aunque él no lo hubiera querido pero la costumbre de levantarse temprano sería difícil de quitar, pero su mirada se posó en esa chica que dormía sobre su pecho, tenía una sonrisa minúscula mientras dormía, prueba de que era feliz a su lado.

Los dos estaban desnudos pero no tenían frío, de hecho Light se sentía muy cálido y un poco extraño, él sabía que lo de anoche había sido una muy rara ocasión, incluso se podría decir que fue extraordinario para ambos peor sobre todo para él. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan feliz? Posiblemente antes de obtener la Death Note y posiblemente antes de haber crecido y ser más consciente de lo que lo rodea. De inmediato pensó en su infancia, algo en lo que nunca había pensado en muchísimo tiempo, esa época tan ligera; sin preocupaciones, sin deseos de ser el mejor en algo, sin motivos para dar su vida y lo mejor de todo: sin pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro, pues en esos días solo existía el hoy. ¿Cuándo él se había percatado de lo que estaba en frente de sus narices? De lo único que se percataba era de las deficiencias y debilidades de las personas que lo rodeaban, solo veía lo que estaba mal para así poder realizar estrategias y poder superar a sus enemigos, a quién se le pusiera en frente. Light cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiró, su rostro también se entristeció, cuando hace unos momentos estaba feliz por observar a Misa.

Light la alejó con cuidado para no despertarla y se sentó en la cama y entrelazo sus manos, como si quisiera romper algo entre sus palmas.

—"Siempre creí que se me fue otorgado la Death Note para hacer de este un mundo mejor, sin asesinos, sin ladrones, sin todas esas basuras, la gente podría incluso dormir en la calle sin peligro alguno, sin importar la hora que fuera. Creí que esa era mi responsabilidad, que era una suerte el haber encontrado esa libreta, pero… solo me dediqué a ver el objetivo, deseaba alcanzarlo con todas mis fuerzas y aquél que se interpusiera de seguro era un insensato y merecía la muerte"—. Light abrió los ojos, su mirada apuntaba a las sábanas de color rojo vino pero su mirada representaba una pena, eran los ojos que miras en alguien que está en un velorio. —No he hecho nada con mi vida—. Sintió una pequeña presión y un agarrón en su hombro, pero fue algo gentil.

—Las espinas no te dejan ver el bosque, Light—. El joven castaño levantó la mirada y ahí vio el rostro de una mujer, tenía unos ojos cafés, unas cejas angulosas, la nariz un poco más grande pero perfecta, unos labios grandes pintados de un tono rojo leve y el cabello largo de color rojo, ondulado. Traía puesto un vestido de color rojo que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ella no era muy alta pero era muy hermosa, una figura increíble. Light estaba impresionado de esa mujer que le sonrío con compresión y de alguna forma extraña, sin explicación alguna, él se sintió aliviado y tranquilo solo con eso que le dijo. Luego ella se sentó en la cama y le puso su otra mano en el otro hombro. —No te preocupes, pudo haber sido peor, ¿no lo crees?—. Dijo con una voz calmada, parecía un hechizo, Light estaba con la boca abierta y con los ojos bien abiertos y asintió con la cabeza, levemente.

—Creo que sí…—. Alcanzó a decir el muchacho, parecía encantado pero al sentirse tan extraño, solo podía indicar que algo lo estaba haciendo sentir así, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar cierta fuerza y voluntad. —¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—Ayer fue cupido quién te visitó, incluso te ayudó más de lo que debió e intervino en algo que jamás debió de hacer, a menos que fuera necesario, pero ha obtenido el perdón solo por ser una situación tan especial—. Explicó la mujer. —Yo no te he hecho nada, es solo mi simple presencia la que te hizo sentir así, tal vez no debí de haberte tocado pero cupido me dijo que te asustaste cuando lo viste, así que pensé que te asustarías también conmigo si aparecía sin avisar.

—"Dudo que le haya dicho que apareció en la bañera, cuando estaba a punto de entrar y bañarme"—. Pensó un poco molesto al recordar esa anécdota pues luego tuvo que cometer un acto de vergüenza. —¿Y está vez que nueva regla me vas a dar?

—No he venido a darte otra regla—. Ella dejó sus hombros en paz y las puso en su propia pierna. —pero sí una pista. Equilibrio está contento de lo que hiciste, con lo que has hecho ya lo has notado peor de todas formas te lo diré: eres más sensible tanto en cuerpo y en mente, eso es un gran avance, además de que has aceptado tus verdaderos sentimientos por la chica que está a tu lado ahora mismo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que he emendado mis errores con Misa?

—En parte, esto es solo el principio pero solo has logrado una pequeña parte pero estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabes. Pero no es la única persona que has lastimado, hay muchas más.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a enmendar mis errores? He matado a muchas personas y todas ellas se lo merecen—. Dijo con cierta fuerza en su última oración, además de que por esos momentos, Kira quería volver a aparecer.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, te voy a ayudar con una pista, Light.

—¿Cuál es? ¿Y quién eres?

—Soy Hestia, guía de todos los hogares y familias—. Light abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero luego volvió a mirarla como siempre, ella sonrío levemente ante eso. —y ahora te diré la pista, escucha muy bien. La pista es: "No descuides lo que tienes, pues siempre podrás contar con ello para todo".

Light quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Hestia, pero él si apreciaba lo que tenía y lo había utilizado contra L, contra cualquier problema, por supuesto que apreciaba lo que tenía, incluso a Misa, incluso si solo la había utilizado, ahora por fin podía ser sincero consigo mismo y con ella y lo había dicho la noche de ayer, él la amaba mucho. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y supo que esto se trataba de otra cosa, tal vez no se refería a lo que el poseía sino lo que le rodeaba. Hestia se levantó y se alejó de él, Light se dio cuenta e intentó detenerla.

—Espera.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podré pedirte tu ayuda después?

—Está prohibido ayudarte más de lo que ya he hecho hasta ahora, pero lo voy a intentar. Todo el día de hoy estaré contigo y te voy a acompañar, pero sí te diré algo más—. Y entonces ella se acercó a él y le tocó su cabeza y esa sensación extraña regresó, cupido ni siquiera lo había rozado siquiera, en ninguna ocasión, pero cada vez que Hestia lo tocaba se sentía aliviado, tranquilo, como cuando era un niño y abrazaba a su madre, ni siquiera Misa podría hacerlo sentir así. —sé todo lo que has hecho, Light Yagami. Pero debes saber la verdad, tú aún eres bueno—. Ella desapareció y Light recordó a su madre y a su padre, luego a su hermana menor, desde que tenía la Death Note, no se limitaba a pensar en ellos ni siquiera en el pasado cuando él necesitó de su familia y pensó que a ellos también los había manipulado de cierta forma y los había engañado y de inmediato, sintió de nuevo esa presión en su pecho. En ese momento, sin advertencia, sin muecas, sin expresión, el asesino serial más famoso del mundo soltó lágrimas de sus ojos. "¿Cómo había podido ser tan malo?" se preguntaba a sí mismo y lo peor de todo: ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de ello? Estaba más preocupado de ser Kira, de matar criminales, de ser su verdugo que de lo que en verdad necesitaba su atención, él se había creído un dios antes de siquiera poder llegar a serlo.

Esa armadura seguía ahí, él había escuchado lo que le había dicho Hestia, ahora tenía más sensibilidad, ¿dónde había estado antes? De seguro que detrás de su armadura, de su barrera invisible, detrás de Kira.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se fue a echar un baño y se llevó ropa casual con él. Esto despertó a Misa, quién despertó con sueño, vio que en las sábanas había sangre y recordó los momentos de la noche anterior y se sonrojo por ello. La modelo estaba más que feliz, el día anterior había sido el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora, hasta parecía un sueño, gracias a dios no lo era, todo en verdad había pasado.

Cuando vio que Light salió vestido del baño, dispuesto a ponerse los zapatos, sin mirarla, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿A dónde vas, Light? ¿Acaso vas a dejar a Misa-Misa sola?—. Dijo haciendo un puchero por ello.

—No, Misa—. Dijo con seriedad y fuerte pero no de un tono enojado. —si quieres puedes venir, voy a ir a visitar a mi familia.

—Oh, ya veo—. A su mente llegaron ideas de matrimonio, por alguna razón pero volvió al mundo real después de que Light le hablará, ya con los zapatos puestos.

—¿Vas a acompañarme, Misa? Si quieres, puedes quedarte

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, por supuesto que iré!—. Dijo con una sonrisa y también se metió al baño. —Solo espérame, ¡lo haré rápidamente!—. Light solo suspiro por la reacción de Misa, a veces no podía entenderla ni siquiera al estar enamorado de ella.

—"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se ha puesto tan feliz? Creo que jamás podré entenderla"—. Pensó para sí mismo, Misa siempre lo hacía pensar en otra cosa sin importar la situación, él no tenía idea de cómo le hacía pero era un buen truco, antes se había sentido mal pero ahora ya no lo estaba.

—¿Así que de nuevo vamos a tu vieja casa?—. Preguntó Ryuk, con la última manzana del departamento. —espero que tu madre haya comprado manzanas.

—Pues espero que sí porque odio comprártelas, Ryuk—. Las manzanas también costaban dinero y Ryuk, mientras vivía con ellos, había hecho varias cosas para obtenerlas y había extorsionado a Light y a Misa en más de una ocasión, esa era la razón por la cual Light estaba un poco molesto con Ryuk por ello, eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿En serio? ¿Después de tanto me dices eso? Creo que me he perdido de algo, antes no te importaban esas cosas, ¿qué te pasó?—. Con tal de obtener lo que quería, a Light no le importaba gastar su dinero en manzanas y de seguro que a Misa tampoco, aunque ella tendrá sus razones, Light solo lo hacía para estar más cerca de sus objetivos.

—No lo sé, Ryuk. Pero creo… que me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas—. Light hizo una leve sonrisa, empezaba a entender lo que la pista significaba, el dolor de su corazón había mermado y por ahora, sabía que tenía que hacer.


	7. Nota de autor

**Nota de autor.**

Creo que esto ya lo había comentado en otra historia, pero pondré esto en todas las que tenga y que no estén completas.

No creí que llegaría a tanto pero dadas las circunstancias y mis capacidades y obligaciones y demás situaciones y aspectos de mi vida que no puedo cambiar ahora, les tengo que decir lo que va a pasar.

Estoy a meses de presentar mi examen de admisión a la universidad, no creo que por mí mismo pueda pasar, me tocaron maestros que no enseñaron bien, que no enseñaban, que no llegaban y no es que viva en el país con pero educación del mundo, pero vivo en México y aquí hay que, como comúnmente se dice en mi país (y de forma algo grosera), hay que partirse la madre para poder lograr lo que quieres. Por eso me inscribí a un curso, eso me deja sin tiempo entre semana, los fines de semana son para hacer toda la tarea que me dejen y para adelantar las que son para otros días, porque con el curso no tengo tiempo entre semana más que para hacer mis necesidades básicas (comer, bañarse, etc.) y las obligaciones escolares.

Les seré completamente sincero: el 1 de marzo, ya no tenía ropa interior que usar, porque no me había dado tiempo ni ganas de lavar mi ropa, porque en los fines de semana quiero tener tiempo para mí y para escribir, pero apenas y es posible hacer eso, bueno, en algunos días si puedo pero en otros definitivamente no. Ya se imaginaran como está mi cuarto ahorita.

Lo siento por todos aquellos que quieren continuación de alguna de mis historias, pero no puedo partirme en dos, no puedo hacer más de dos cosas a la vez, ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo. Tampoco soy tan organizado ni tan matado para desvelarme una noche escribiendo porque eso me afecta o estar haciendo tarea cuando hay tiempo mañana, solo por querer tener tiempo más para mí, esto tal vez sea confuso de entender, pero espero lo hagan.

Lamento todo esto, no puedo escribir ahora, cuando ya tenga la prueba de que estoy aceptado en una universidad, entonces podré festejar y decir que todo valió la pena y entonces escribiré todo lo que quiera, pero por ahora, no haré nada de eso.

Escribir me encanta, no escribir es algo que me va a costar, pero debo estudiar, eso no lo puedo mandar al diablo, puedo sacrificar lo que me gusta, puedo sacrificar mi tiempo libre pero la escuela no.

Volveré a escribir después de mucho, pero esta es mi decisión.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por los que me han leído, gracias por todo lo que han dicho, gracias por leerme y gracias por seguir haciéndolo hasta hoy.

Espero nos volvamos a leer, pero por ahora diré adiós, fanfiction.

Hasta nuevo aviso, Kyubi1


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé y lo siento, no me maten, pero es que no hay excusas más que decirles la verdad: ya no sabía cómo continuar esta historia, pero vi la fecha y leí sus comentarios de nuevo y volví a leer mi historia para recuperar la inspiración y aquí estoy yo, con nuevo capítulo. De verdad me siento apenado por no poder escribir antes, porque llevo un mes de vacaciones y otras historias si tuvieron continuación y esta de Death Note, no la tuvo en todo ese mes, ya no podía ser posible eso. **

**No podía decepcionarlos a ustedes, ya que esto les gusta y haré todo lo posible para que esta historia tenga el final que merece, es decir el que ya tenía planeado pero se me ha olvidado un poco, y sobre todo, para satisfacción de ustedes y para mi propia satisfacción de acabar con este fanfic que tan buena critica ha recibido por parte de ustedes, lectores, no podía quedarme con brazos cruzados más tiempo, así que hoy 1 de Agosto del 2015, ¡tengo la continuación!**

**Sin más, espero les guste y que no pierdan la esperanza, que este fic tendrá continuaciones futuras y yo creo que serán más rápidas. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Light y Misa salieron del departamento, detrás de ellos, Ryuk los seguía disfrutando de la última manzana del departamento de la pareja de asesinos, que actualmente había cambiado a la pareja de enamorados. A Ryuk realmente no le importaba lo que Misa y Light hacían juntos, pero sí le parecía interesante la manera en la que Light manejaba las relaciones humanas, sobre todo con Misa, quién solo utilizaba. Eso recientemente había cambiado debido a las apariciones de los dioses, ahora Light había mostrado un lado de él que Ryuk no había visto, a excepción de cuando perdió la memoria.

Misa sonreía porque ahora podían ser una pareja de verdad, después de tanto teatro, ahora todo era en serio. Así que sin pena ni miedo alguno, tomó la mano de Light, él se sintió extraño al sentir eso, lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía algo extraño al sentir su mano atrapada en otra. Light tomó también la mano de Misa y ella se sonrojo por tal acto de amor, parecía la escena de uno de sus tantos sueños con Light, pero no lo era, esto en verdad estaba pasando.

—"Antes no me sentía así cuando tomaba la mano de Misa, ¿será por mi sensibilidad? Ahora que recuerdo, este es el tercer de siete para enmendar mis errores. No debo de perder más tiempo".

—"¡Oh, Light! No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, por fin, mi amado Light me ama de verdad"—. Misa no pudo evitar su felicidad y abrazó el brazo de Light. —Light, Misa-Misa está muy feliz.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta, Misa—. Dijo sin molestia. —Vámonos ya.

La pareja empezó a andar, pero Light no soportaba que Misa fuera tan melosa tampoco, la amaba, sí, pero aun siendo así el caso, Misa se estaba pasando de la raya, aprovechándose de la confesión de ayer para pegársele como chicle, las personas que los veían en la calle los quedaban viendo y eso no le agradaba a Light, empezaba a molestarse. Sabía que no podía hacerle algo malo a Misa, pero él también necesitaba algo de espacio, Ryuk se reía por lo bajo al ver las muecas de molestia de Light.

—Misa, escucha… me cuesta caminar así, suéltame.

—¿Qué?—. Dijo con voz chillona. —Pero si somos novios y dijiste que me ambas, ¿era mentira otra vez?—. Misa agachó la cabeza. Light ya venía venir una escenita por parte de la segunda Kira.

—¡No!—. Gritó pensando en los posibles dolores que vendrían si trataba mal a Misa de nuevo, lo que no sabía Light es que las mujeres también pueden fingir y Misa lo estaba haciendo. —Claro que no, Misa. Te quiero y eso ya lo sabes, no me hagas repetirlo—. Dijo Light con un leve sonrojo y mirando a otro lado, Misa vio todo eso con ojos iluminados y pensaba que era lindo. —No hagas una escena en frente de todos, solo… tomémonos de las manos y… y eso es todo lo que aceptaré.

—Jajaja—. Se rio Ryuk ante la cara avergonzada de Light. —"Esto empieza a ser interesante".

—Está bien, Light. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, antes de que sea más tarde.

—Primero iremos a desayunar, Misa. No quiero incomodar a mi madre.

Y así es como fueron a desayunar. Light se encontró bastante tranquilo en todo el tiempo que desayunaron, él tuvo que pagarlo, obviamente. Light no veía por ningún lado a Hestia, quería preguntarle que debería hacer exactamente para enmendar sus errores con su familia, ¿tendría que decir la verdad? ¿Tendría que decirles que él era Kira y había matado a cientos de personas? No, él sería incapaz de decir algo así, porque eso significaba entregarse a la policía y además, ellos estarían decepcionados, en vez de hacer un bien, les haría algo malo, a pesar de que mentir ya lo era, por lo menos ellos no sufrían, ¿qué debería hacer entonces?

—Haz lo que consideres mejor, Light. Solo tú sabes las respuestas a tus propios problemas—. Hestia había aparecido a su lado y le había dicho eso al oído.

Light siguió meditando eso por unos minutos y dejó de pensar en eso porque Misa empezaba a enojarse de que no le hacía caso, por lo que dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se dedicó a escuchar lo que Misa tenía que decir, al parecer se trataba de otra película más que necesitaba de ella para actuar.

Después del desayuno, ambos fueron a la casa de Light. Él tenía llave por lo que no tuvieron por qué tocar el timbre para entrar. Tan solo al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con Sayu, quien vestía ropas casuales y llevaba una bolsa de papas fritas en su mano, con dirección hacia la sala para ver televisión.

—¿Hermano? ¿Misa?

—¡Hola, Sayu!—. Saludó Misa con su típica alegría. Sayu sonrío después de darse cuenta de que eran ellos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no venían, pasen, pasen.

Light y Misa ingresaron en la casa y Sachiko, la madre de Light, salió de la cocina. Vestía un delantal azul con una blusa morada que acostumbraba a ponerse. El rostro de la madre castaña sonrío al ver a su hijo después de mucho de no verlo, era su madre y le amaba, por supuesto que estaba feliz de volver a verlo y también había estado triste porque él se había ido.

—Señora Yagami, es un placer volver a verla.

—Misa, yo también me alegro de tenerlos de visita. Prepararé un poco de té, pónganse cómodos.

—Te ayudaré, mamá—. Light se quitó el abrigo que traía y se lo dio a Misa para acompañar a su madre a la cocina.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, Light.

—No, por favor, deja que te ayude. Hace mucho que no vengo a casa—. Su madre no pudo negarse, Light sonó extrañamente serio ante esto. Era presa de sus mentiras, ¿qué pensaría su madre si le decía la verdad? No podría decirle que él era Kira, ¿pero entonces cómo podría enmendar su error con su familia? ¿Qué era lo mejor para ellos?

—Bueno, si tanto insistes.

Misa y Sayu empezaron a hablar de trivialidades como que Sayu le había visto con ropas muy geniales en una revista. Mientras Light le ayudaba a hacer el té a su madre en la cocina, las otras dos estaban en la sala.

—Mamá, perdón por venir sin avisar.

—No es problema, esta es tu casa, Light. ¿Todo va bien con Misa?

—Sí, los dos estamos muy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Todo está bien?—. Su madre sonrío.

—Todo está bien, aunque Sayu sigue teniendo problemas con la tarea de la escuela. Se siente raro que no estés aquí.

—Lo lamento, podría ayudarla mientras estoy aquí, como antes—. Light sirvió el té en las tazas y puso cada una sobre un plato pequeño. —"Tengo una buena familia"—. Pensó Light con una leve sonrisa, luego se acercó a su madre y la abrazó.

—¿Light?

—Mamá… gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo. Lamento no estar en casa como antes—. Sachiko no vio eso venir de alguien tan serio como lo era su hijo, pero lo abrazó también.

—Está bien, debo de dejarte ir. A Sayu también, en su debido momento. No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, Light, soy tu madre después de todo.

—"Eres la madre de un asesino, pero no lo sabes. Extrañas tenerme en casa, a pesar de que desde que obtuve la Death Note dejé de relacionarme contigo y con Sayu. Me amas, a pesar de que desde que tuve la Death Note las cosas se complicaron y empecé a trabajar con mi padre, hice que te preocuparas pero no me importó"—. Él y su madre fueron a la sala con las tazas de té y sirvieron una para cada quién.

—Muchas gracias, señora Yagami.

—No es nada.

—Hermano, tienes suerte de tener una novia como Misa, tal vez ya sea hora de que se casen—. Los ojos de Misa se iluminaron por la idea, Light casi tira su taza de té, Sachiko también y Sayu simplemente se rio por sus reacciones.

—Sí, tengo suerte, Sayu, pero no molestes con eso. No tengo interés de casarme aun.

—Que lastima.

—De todas maneras, no es momento de pensar en eso, Sayu. Esperaré hasta que Light quiera casarse conmigo—. Misa enrojeció. —"Además hicimos el amor anoche, ¡puede que tengamos un bebé! Pero no puedo decirles eso".

—"¿En qué estará pensando Misa? Se puso toda roja de repente"—. Light, nuevamente, no podía entender que pasaba por la mente de la rubia y creía que jamás podría entenderla.

—¿Y viniste para hablar con papá, hermano?

—No, Sayu. No vine para eso, solo quería visitarlos. Mamá dice que necesitas ayuda con tu tarea, podría ayudarte mientras estoy aquí.

—¡Cierto! Sí, por favor, ayúdame.

—"Esto es tan raro"—. Pensaron Ryuk y Misa al ver a Light tan amable de la nada, además nunca visitaba a su familia desde que vivía con Misa, solo si era estrictamente necesario, de ahí, él decía que no había necesidad de verlos, que solo eran una pérdida de tiempo y él, como Kira, no podía permitirse eso.

Light fue al cuarto de Sayu para que le ayudara con su tarea, durante ese tiempo, Light se sintió como antes de tener la Death Note, recordó esos momentos cuando le ayudaba siempre con su tarea a su hermana menor y es que él era un genio desde el principio, así que Sayu siempre le pedía ayuda. Además, él era el hermano mayor y actuaba como uno, pero después de que la libreta le cayera del cielo, las cosas se habían salido de control y poco le importaba su madre y hermanita, solo eran obstáculos para sus objetivos.

Después de explicarle todas sus dudas, Light se sentó en la cama mientras Sayu hacía su tarea en su escritorio.

—Sayu.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Alguna vez has sentido que… ¿has cometido un error muy grande que simplemente no puedes decirlo?—. Sayu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dejó de escribir para voltear hacia su hermano con una cara de impresión, Light no entendió esa reacción.

—No me digas que… ¿¡Acaso embarazaste a Misa-Misa?!—. Light le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—"¿¡Cómo es que piensan las mujeres?!"—Por supuesto que no, Sayu. No digas tonterías.

—Lo siento, por un momento me asusté, Jajaja.

—"A veces olvido que Sayu es una niña, pero…"

—_No descuides lo que tienes, pues podrás contar con ello para todo._

Las palabras de la diosa de las familias y hogares llegaron a la mente de Light al ver a Sayu sobándose la cabeza, se quedó mirándola sin expresión alguna. Se había dado cuenta de que era verdad, Sayu no entendía sus problemas ni tenía idea de que él era Kira, pero aun sin saberlo, ella trató de entender lo que le pasaba y esa fue su reacción, no podía estar más equivocada pero al menos lo había intentado. Light abrazó a Sayu.

—Lo siento.

—Eh… no importa, creo que exageré las cosas. Hermano, ¿todo está bien?

—"Soy Kira, Sayu. Pero no puedo decírtelo, tengo problemas: solo me quedan cuatro días para enmendar mis errores, si no lo hago, moriré"—. Sayu no tuvo más opción que abrazar a su hermano, él estaba actuando muy raro para tratarse de él. —"No quiero lastimarlas, no después de todo lo que hacen por mí, no podré decirles que soy Kira, pero… eso no me impide el estar con ustedes"—Te quiero, Sayu—. Light dejó de abrazarla para sonreírle. —Vendré a ayudarte cada vez que me necesites.

—Bueno—. Dijo con una sonrisa. Light se retiró al baño, Ryuk apareció con él junto con unas manzanas.

—Vaya, vaya, es la primera vez que te veo así, Light.

—Es porque soy un humano, Ryuk.

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay de ser Kira, dios del nuevo mundo?

—Yo también quiero saber eso—. Dijo la diosa, apareciendo de repente.

—Como Kira solo puedo matar criminales y darles justicia a las personas, pero como Kira… no puedo hacer nada más que eso—. Light apretó los puños. —No he podido hacer nada más que eso, alejé a todos. A todas las personas que me aman y no sentí nada al respecto, porque Kira no necesita a nadie que lo quiera.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Light?—. Le preguntó con sutileza, la diosa de la familia. Light dejó las manos sueltas.

—Pero como Light… puedo corresponder, puedo quererlos… no puedo ser dios, no puedo ser dios.

—Creo que deberías ser tú mismo, Light Yagami. Creo que Kira necesita entender que ser humano no es debilidad y que amar tampoco lo es. Sé Light Yagami, no Kira.

Después de que Hestia le puso su mano en su cabeza y se la acarició un poco, ella desapareció. Ryuk abrió los ojos más de lo normal al ver como Light derramó unas lágrimas en el piso.

—Ama a tu familia, Light y cuídala bien, así como ellos te aman y te cuidan a ti también—. Light solo asintió y se limpió las lágrimas pero estas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos, sin razón alguna. Ryuk estaba espantado.

Era la primera vez que veía a Light Yagami, Kira, el dios del nuevo mundo, llorar por su familia que desde hace mucho ya no le importaba.

* * *

**Espero la espera haya valido un poco la pena, lectores.  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero no tardar con el siguiente. **

**Saludos. **


	9. Chapter 8

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Hola a todos, les dije que habría continuación más rápido, ¿no? Pues aquí me inspiré bastante y me esforcé mucho. **

**Hoy las cosas van a cambiar, durante el tiempo sin actualizar, he aprendido cosas nuevas, por lo que las cosas cambian a partir de este capítulo. **

**Primero habrá veces en las que en algunos diálogos no haya punto y uso de mayúsculas en la narración, como aquí, para que no piensen que es un error:**

—Me siento mal —dijo convencido.

—Personaje habla.

«Personaje piensa».

"Cuando cito lo que dijo algún personaje o para hacer énfasis en una palabra".

**También debo decirles que no editaré los anteriores capítulos porque este marca una evolución en mi forma de escribir y para mí es más apropiado de esta forma. Todo esto lo hago para hacer un trabajo más pulido y bien hecho, para ustedes y para mí. **

**Espero les guste y que les guste el cambio. **

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Ryuk estaba más que atónito al ver a Light, el dios del nuevo mundo, llorar por la familia que había dejado atrás. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Lo había visto tratar mal a Misa y usarla la mayoría del tiempo, a Light tampoco le importaba su familia. El Shinigami tampoco podía entender la conversación que había tenido con la diosa, de quién tampoco sabía nada. Pero ahí estaba, el portador de la Death Note, llorando por la culpa, por la tristeza y por el dolor que le causaba su propia vida.

Él sabía que era el único responsable de lo que le sucedía, era el único responsable de este destino y de que solo tuviera cuatro días más de vida, si lo hacía bien y arreglaba sus errores, esos días se extenderían a años, pero si no lo hacía bien, moriría después de esos días.

—Light… ¿estás fingiendo?

—No —respondió Light con lágrimas en los ojos y se las limpió un poco—. No lo estoy, Ryuk. Todo esto… lo que ves… es verdad.

—Creí que estabas engañando a todos, como siempre, ¿recuerdas? Borrarías a todos los que se te pusieran en frente. —Ryuk dio una pequeña risa—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no intentas ganar? No te veo con la confianza de antes.

—No puedo ganarles, Ryuk. Su poder es mucho más grande que el que yo tengo ahora. Aun con la Death Note, no podré hacer nada.

—Oye…

—¿Qué pasa? —Light había logrado dejar de llorar y se lavó la cara. Ryuk quería preguntarle sobre la reciente conversación, no terminaba de entender porque hablaba de "Kira" y como "Light" por aparte.

—Nada. Iré por unas manzanas, estoy seguro que tu madre tiene muchas manzanas. Espero que compres de regreso, porque en el departamento ya no hay.

—Está bien, que no te vean, no quiero que piensen que hay un fantasma en la casa que se roba manzanas o algo parecido.

Después de platicar un poco más, los cuatro, y de tomar más té, Light y Misa regresaron al departamento. Durante el tiempo en el que Light estuvo con Sayu, Misa y la madre de Light hablaron un poco de cocina, la modelo no tenía idea de cocinar y si alguna vez quería ser la esposa de su amado novio, tendría que conquistar también su estómago, es por eso que la comida de la familia Yagami la hicieron las dos juntas. De esto, no le dijo ni una palabra a Light y agradeció que él no preguntara nada de lo que había hablado con su madre. En cambio, ella se le preguntó sobre Sayu y le dijo algunas cosas, excepto la pregunta que él le había hecho a su hermana menor y su reacción. El resto del día fue normal para ellos dos; Misa hizo realidad uno de sus sueños: estar todo el día con Light y sin usar la Death Note, eso ya era raro.

«Light ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Me pregunto por qué no está haciendo su trabajo como Kira, tampoco le he visto esa sonrisa de que todo está bajo control, en cambio, lo he visto despreocupado. Bueno, ¡no importa! Mientras mi Light me ame. Mañana haré la receta que la madre de Light me enseñó, y tal vez después… ¡Me vuelva su esposa!». Misa abrazó a Light con fuerza y se recostó en su pecho, pensando en un vestido de bodas y con su novio a lado de ella. Light no tenía ni idea de esto, con verla feliz era suficiente para él, no tenía por qué saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su novia, tampoco le importaba mucho, porque ahora conocía todos los sentimientos que Misa le brindaba—. Te amo, Light —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo, Misa. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que decírtelo?

—Hasta que me convenzas —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Light se molestó un poco por eso, ¿no había sido suficiente llorar en frente de ella?

«¿Por qué Misa no está satisfecha? No lo puedo entender». Light suspiró—. No creas que te lo diré todos los días, es algo… a lo que no estoy acostumbrado.

«Light sonrojado… ¡No lo puedo creer! Se ve tan lindo, quisiera tomarle una foto, pero sé que no se dejara». Misa agachó la cabeza y Light se asustó por las reglas divinas que debía seguir, no quería sentir su corazón aplastado—. No necesitas hacer eso, solo hay algo que quisiera todos los días y es esto.

Misa lo besó en los labios, Light correspondió. Ryuk, quién los acompañó al regreso, al verlos así, se les quedó viendo. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando con Light, ¿se había olvidado de sus ambiciones? Eso no podía ser, todo sería aburrido de nuevo para Ryuk si eso pasaba y si eso llegaba a pasar, tendría que matarlo. Podría hacerlo ahora pero la llegada de los dioses hacía todo esto más interesante, no hablaba con ellos pero notaba algo raro, él no podía definir el alma, pero al ver a los dioses, notaba que había algo en ellos en común: lo hacían sentir extraño. Tal vez por ellos, Light estaba cambiando a como era antes de la Death Note.

Misa y Light no notaron al Shinigami, se siguieron besando por más de diez minutos. Ryuk no comprendía porque ahora Light, quién fingía todo, demostraba amor a Misa, sin importar cuantas veces ella le dijo que le amaba, Light nunca respondía en serio, pero ahora, después de la visita de un dios, solo por un día, Light ya era mucho más cariñoso con la modelo.

«Los dioses son realmente interesantes». Se limitó a pensar en su mente y después se fue de la habitación a cumplir con su trabajo de Shinigami, no le era interesante ver a una pareja besándose.

* * *

En la mañana del cuarto día, Light se encontró solo en la habitación, el reloj marcaba las diez. Había una marca roja en su mejilla, eran los labios de Misa, había salido a una sección de fotos y luego estaría ocupada dando entrevistas sobre la nueva película en la que aparecería, ella estaría muy ocupada. Ryuk estaba en frente de Light, desde la mañana no había hecho nada más que bañarse, dejarse besar por Misa y después de la despedida, se había tirado en la cama con los brazos en posición de cruz.

—Oye, Light… ¿No es día de ir al colegio hoy? Ese lugar es muy aburrido.

—¿Qué sentido tiene ir a la universidad si puede que muera en tres días?

—Tienes razón. —Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ambos.

El joven universitario empezó a meditar un poco las cosas. El primero en visitarlo fue cupido y con su ayuda, pudo amar a Misa y descubrir sus sentimientos de amor hacia ella. Luego fue Hestia y con ella logró reconciliarse con su familia, ese lazo volvió a existir. ¿Qué seguía ahora? No tenía amigos, ni nadie más que le importase, solo Misa y su familia.

«¿Por qué no ha llegado ninguno aún?». No había aparecido nadie en el baño, tampoco cuando recién despertó y no lo hacían ahora que no estaba Misa. Algo estaba pasando. Light pensó que se estaba olvidando de algo, por lo que fue a su escritorio, donde estaba la libreta, llegó a los pasos que debía de seguir para salvarse, luego fue al refrigerador pero no había nada que comer.

—Iré de compras, ¿quieres venir?

—Sí, es mejor que quedarse aquí.

Light fue al supermercado más cercano para comprar la despensa. Compró lo necesario para dos personas y salió de ahí con cuatro bolsas llenas, una sola era de manzanas para el Shinigami pero él no cargaba nada aunque podía hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Light? —Esa voz no la conocía, se giró para ver a un hombre de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Parecía un hombre de negocios por cómo estaba vestido y sus ojos azules le impresionaron, era bastante guapo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Hace unos momentos estabas pensando en mí. Te preguntabas cuando llegaría, bueno, ya llegué. —El hombre le arrebató dos bolsas a Light. Ambos siguieron su camino.

—¿Quién eres?

—Eso lo sabes.

—Sé que eres un dios. Pero pregunté quién eras.

—Cuando lleguemos a tu departamento te diré quién soy, aunque ya debería saberlo, porque yo sé todo de ti.

Eso le pareció extraño al joven, por lo que caminó más rápido y su acompañante le siguió de la misma forma, viendo los edificios y los autos pasar, además de las persona. Light entonces se dio cuenta de quién era pero se lo calló, sin embargo esto no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Sabes? A veces me paseo por las ciudades humanas, me parece increíble lo que han logrado, a pesar de que les di un mundo lleno de vida para que vivieran, decidieron marcar su territorio e incluso pavimentar el suelo a este tono gris que veo. Pero está bien, después de todo, así es como tenía que ser el ser humano.

—¿Eres dios? —El hombre sonrió.

—Después de que tu corazón se formara, posé mi mano sobre él y después empezó a latir, crecería fuerte y sano, aguantaría lo que sea. Te di la capacidad de ver, de oír, de poder moverte, de poder hablar, ninguna otra criatura puede hacer eso, te di la capacidad de poder pensar, y mientras te observaba, como a otros millones de humanos más, me sentí orgulloso al verte crecer, estabas aprovechando los dones que te di, Light, a ti y a todos los seres humanos. —Light seguía atento a las palabras del hombre, entraron al departamento de Light y después de servirse un poco de té, la conversación continuó.

—¿Estabas orgulloso?

—Sí, humanos como tú me hacen feliz porque disfrutan de su vida, muchos la desperdician y otros más le quitan la vida a otros humanos, ¡y no saben lo que arrebatan! —dijo un poco molesto, su voz era bastante grave. Light lo miró con molestia.

—¿Qué es lo que vienes a decirme ahora? No te temo si es lo que piensas, tú tienes la culpa de eso, si eres dios, ¿¡por qué permites que pasen esas cosas?! —gritó con cierto odio. El hombre no se inmutó.

—Es por eso por lo que he venido. Tomé prestados los nombres de algunos a los que los humanos llaman "dioses griegos", ya que son muy conocidos, después de todo, tú no creías en mí. Hoy he venido a representar la vida, he venido a enseñarte lo que significa vivir, por ahora me llamarás Bios, lo que represento ahora.

—Bien, entonces… respóndeme. Todo este tiempo lo que tú no, la gente inocente ha dejado de morir, estaba limpiando a este mundo podrido, mientras solo mirabas, ¿¡por qué no hiciste nada?!

—Eso es lo que hacen, tal como tú, todos lo hacen. —Bios tomó de su té y luego siguió hablando—. Les proporcioné a todos ustedes la capacidad de ser únicos e irrepetibles, y te diré algo que sabes desde tu nacimiento, pero que de seguro has olvidado, Light. Eres perfecto. —El castaño abrió un poco más los ojos pero luego retomó la compostura, Bios le sonrió amablemente—. Y aun a pesar de todo lo que les he dado, se encerraron a sí mismos y dejaron que su individualidad fuera aplastada, pensaron que ser pobres significaba valer un par de monedas y se rebajaron a ese valor, y por estas razones y más que se apoderaron de sus mentes, lloraron y buscaron a alguien a quién culpar. ¡Y me culparon a mí! Fue muy fácil.

—Pero puedes hacer algo, puedes hacer más de lo que yo puedo hacer con la Death Note, más de lo que Ryuk podría si tuviera un propósito, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? —Ryuk quedaba viendo la conversación con sumo interés, estaba impaciente por lo que respondería Dios, era la conversación más interesante que jamás había escuchado. Los planes de Kira contra L parecía aburrido comparado con eso.

—Porque te di un don más, y el más especial de todos, a parte del de amar, te di algo más poderoso, algo que te ayudaría a adaptarte a cualquier desafío. Algo que podría mover una montaña. Te di la capacidad de elegir. Ningún animal puede hacer eso, solo los humanos.

—Oh. —Se limitó a expresar Ryuk. Light estaba sin argumentos qué decir. Tenía razón, sería arrebatarles la libertad que él les había dado a todos, no podía hacer eso, aunque para Light, eso era lo correcto.

—Eres perfecto y todos los humanos lo son. Los hice de esa manera y después de muchos ensayos, me convencí y creé al ser perfecto. Dices que el mundo está podrido, yo te pregunto a ti: ¿cómo puedo mejorar la perfección?

—No… no se puede. Pero aun así, ¿qué pasa con los asesinos? ¿Está bien que maten?

—No. Pero, además de que es su decisión, ¿sabes por qué pasa eso?

—Todos tienen un origen distinto, violencia familiar, es la más común. Fueron excluidos por la sociedad.

—Culpan a sus padres de lo que son y de lo que hacen, es porque los demás le rechazaron y pisotearon su individualidad, ¿quién les dijo que alguien más que ustedes mismos podían definirlos? ¿Quién les dijo que la felicidad estaba en los demás y no dentro de ustedes mismos? Les di la capacidad de pensar y de decidir por sí mismos, y los hice perfectos, a todos ustedes. Si todos pudieran aprovechar sus dones que desprecian, no existirían asesinos, no habría odio, todo sería mejor.

Light no tuvo argumentos contra eso, al final, culpar a dios o cualquiera de los errores era solo otra forma de excusarse, de huir. Ambos bebieron de su té. Light era inteligente y odiaba perder, pero reconocía su derrota, cada ser humano podía decidir lo que quisiera y de alguna manera, la mayoría decidía vivir en la miseria, vivía odiando, culpando a otros, lastimando a otros, vivía en lo más podrido porque nunca se apreciaba a sí mismo, porque todos, de alguna manera, se sentían indignos de ser cómo eran. Y ahora Light, empezaba a preguntarse, ¿por qué pensaban eso si todos son perfectos seres humanos? Él nunca se había sentido así, eso creía pero luego reflexionó lo mucho que había cambiado.

«Como Kira… solo podía matar criminales y sin importar cuanto escribí, cuantas hojas llené, hoy en día siguen habiendo más, incluso con la ayuda de Misa, siguen habiendo más. Yo me entregué a mi sueño. Pero como Kira no podía amar a nadie, entonces…». Light pasó a una cara estupefacta.

—Tienes razón, sé lo que piensas y estás en lo cierto. Te preguntas porque la gente piensa que son indignos de sí mismos. Eso es porque estaban muertos en vida, justo como tú te ibas muriendo a pasos gigantes. Decidiste abandonar todo excepto a tu objetivo de "limpiar" el mundo, y te olvidaste de vivir. Te convertiste en un muerto viviente, igual que muchos otros. —Le explicó con voz calmada, en ningún momento de la conversación había sido ni un poco grosero con su tono de voz, a pesar de que está era muy grave—. Necesito enseñarte algo. Enciende la televisión.

Light lo hizo y al poner el programa que le indicó Bios, el canal de noticias, tiró su taza de té y se hizo pedazos, lo que vio ya lo había visto y se asustó por eso, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar y no era precisamente algo bueno.

En lo absoluto.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo contaré algo muy importante en la historia. También quiero que sepan que "Dios" es solo como yo lo veo y aquí he puesto muchas de mis opiniones sobre muchas cosas. Pero no se lo tomen como que esta es la verdad absoluta o algo así, yo creo que cada quién tiene su manera de ver a dios o a los dioses, yo los veo así o más bien los pienso, porque no los puedo ver. **

**Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, viernes de Death Note, sí, un capítulo nuevo para ustedes. **

**Es un placer y un lujo para mí recibir reviews de forma voluntaria. Ustedes saben que yo no pido su opinión, no me gusta pedirles obligatoriamente que dejen su opinión, porque están en su derecho de darlo o no, y eso lo respeto. Por eso me alegro cuando alguno de ustedes, lectores, comparte unas líneas de lo que opina sobre mi fic, de lo que le gustó y de lo que no le gustó y en resumen, de todo lo que quiera expresar. **

**Y conviene decirles que su opinión es de bastante motivación para muchos autores, así solo escriban una línea, la mayoría de los escritores lo toma como: "¡Alguien me comentó! Ya la hice", se sienten realizados. Yo no comparto eso, tendrían que saber por qué comencé a escribir para que me creyeran, pero es una historia larga que ya puse en mi perfil y no está completa. **

**El punto de esto es que los que comentan es porque no les dio flojera y porque nació en ellos las ganas de dar su opinión, sin miedo que toda la internet los vea o que yo les conteste de mala manera. No lo haré, sería un idiota si lo hiciera. **

**Gracias por dar su opinión, sus palabras no claman en el desierto, todas cuentan. Y yo les agradezco de corazón. **

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Light estaba pálido y el sudor resbalaba por su rostro. Dios dejó la sonrisa comprensiva a un lado y se puso serio, dejó la taza de té en la mesita de madera mientras observaba la cara del joven universitario; no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—No puede ser… —murmuró al ver la pantalla. Era el programa de noticias y los dos presentadores de repente se levantaron y gritaron, la cámara se movió de un lado para otro de forma salvaje y se oyeron ruidos y gritos, hasta que el sonido de un balazo hizo el silencio. A pesar de todo lo descrito, Light no se inmutó pero sí se paralizó ante la pantalla.

_Light estaba trabajando como Kira, asesinando a diestra y siniestra, cada muerte era distinta y bien elaborada para no levantar tanta sospecha. Misa estaba en la cocina, fracasando en cocinar algo para su amado novio pero la televisión estaba prendida, no fue hasta que se escucharon los gritos que Light interrumpió su trabajo y fue hacia la televisión. _

_En la pantalla vio como los presentadores movieron sus sillas con movimientos torpes y el rostro lleno de terror. Ellos alzaron sus manos y se juntaron. _

—_Que el de la cámara no deje de grabar, si no quiere morir —dijo uno de los posibles armados. Dos balazos más y los presentadores estaban muertos, y se oyó el grito de los demás del noticiario. Luego un sujeto de traje negro pero con una máscara se puso frente a la cámara—. Hola a todos, televidentes que me ven con miedo desde sus casas. Nosotros somos… los invitados especiales. ¡Oh! Que la policía no intente entrar, tenemos rehenes. ¡Tráiganlos para que la gente los vea! —Dos personas, igualmente vestidas y con máscara trajeron, atados con soga, a los rehenes: un niño y una mujer. _

—_Misa… ven aquí. _

—_Estoy cocinando, Light. _

—_¡No me importa, ven aquí ahora! —dijo enojado, esto le estaba molestando, pero no podría matarlos sin saber sus nombres. Misa se asustó y mejor fue con Light. _

—_¡Kira! —Light abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar su alias—. Has matado a mucha gente, la gente te apoya… y no estás de lado de la policía, pero… eres un asesino, pero no como nosotros, claro que no. —Y el hombre se acercó con su máscara de Hannya a la cámara—. ¿Has sentido el último respiro de tu víctima? ¿Te has embarrado las manos de sangre? ¿Has probado ver el sufrimiento y el terror de tu victima? ¿Sabes lo que significa quitarle la vida a otro ser, buscando sentir algo? —El hombre dio una carcajada y se alejó de la cámara para mostrar los rostros amordazados del niño y de la mujer. _

—_¿¡Cuál es su nombre, Misa?!_

—_Es Makoto Okono. —Light lo escribió inmediatamente en la Death Note. _

—_¡No te tenemos miedo! Vamos a darte minutos, ¡Vamos, Kira! Mátanos y salva a estos inocentes, déjalos vivir, dales un día más. _

_El hombre siguió maldiciendo a Kira y siguió retándolo, Light y Misa no podían parpadear, llegó el tiempo en el que el hombre cayó al piso, tomó su corazón y luego murió. Light sonrió con orgullo y Misa suspiró. Los habían salvado pero otros dos de los enmascarados se acercaron a los rehenes y antes de jalar el gatillo, dijeron:_

—_Ahora sálvalos en cinco segundos. _

_Y los rehenes murieron por un tiro en la cabeza, el hombre se acercó a la cámara. Light estaba fuera de sus casillas, no pudo salvarlos y esos tipos se burlaban de él en frente de su cara. _

—_Les has fallado, Kira. Estoy harto de ti, eres muy mal enemigo, no podemos permitirte seguir viviendo. Entrégate hoy y no mataremos a más gente, enfréntanos y da la cara, somos muchos pero tú, solo eres uno. Si no lo haces, por cada día va a morir más gente y créeme, no morirán con un tiro de gracia. _

_Light pateó la mesa y apretó los puños, le pidió los nombres a Misa de los otros dos hombres y decidió que los iba a investigar. Cuando la policía llegó al lugar de los hechos, el lugar estaba incendiado y los enmascarados se habían pegado un tiro en el incendio para no dejárselos fácil a los forenses para saber sus identidades. _

Light vio como todo lo que recordaba estaba pasando y apretó los puños, fue por la Death Note y vio las reglas que le impedían usarla y la lanzó a un lado.

—¡Sálvalos, Kira! ¡Dales un día más! Mátame como a los demás, usa tu magia, dales una oportunidad más de vivir, ¡vamos, hazlo!

—Bastardos, ¡bastardos! —Light estaba a punto de escribir, recordaba el nombre de esas personas, tenía que matarlas, tenía que salvar a esas personas, era su labor de Kira, hacer un lugar mejor en la que personas inocentes y buenas no murieran. Volteó a ver a Dios, él le quedó mirando con ninguna expresión—. ¡Haz algo! ¡Van a matarlos, lo sé! Esto ya lo viví, ¿es que solo vas a quedarte mirando? ¡Dímelo!

—No has entendido lo que te he dicho hasta ahora.

—¡¿Vas a dejarlos morir?! Teniendo el poder para salvarlos, ¿dejaras que mueran?

—No puedo salvarlos, Light. Ni tú tampoco, aun con la libreta, ¿hasta qué cantidad será suficiente? ¿Cuándo la libreta esté llena? ¿Crees que así el mundo será mejor? —Se escucharon los balazos y las risas de los enmascarados hicieron que la rabia se apoderará de Light, se arrodilló y lloró de impotencia al ver la pantalla.

—Ahí está su héroe, ¡jajaja!

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Pudiste haberlos detenido. ¿¡Por qué no salvas a nadie!?

—Porque no necesitan que yo los salve. Les di la capacidad de elegir lo que quieran ser y cómo quieran ser. Cada ser humano vive como desea, puede elegir hacer el bien o puede elegir hacer el mal. No importa a cuantos mates, jamás acabarán porque no eliminas la fuente.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró de nuevo. Dios se levantó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Tienes razón, pude detenerlos. Así como también puedo detenerlos en todo momento y en cualquier lugar. ¿Y luego qué? No cambiaría nada, Light. Porque las personas deciden lo que van a ser y esa es la verdadera razón por la cual jamás vas a poder cambiar el mundo como quieres. Asesínalos y de todas formas, luego existirán más asesinos.

Light dejó de llorar y lo miró con ojos rojos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto te molestará, pero tengo que decírtelo. Tú eres igual que los hombres de la pantalla.

—¡Yo lo hago para hacer de este un lugar mejor! ¡No necesitamos a gente así!

—Asesinar en nombre de la justicia no te hace diferente de ellos, Light. ¿No recuerdas como eras antes de que se te diera una oportunidad más para enmendar tus errores? ¿Sentías algo?

El joven no pudo decir nada, recordó como utilizaba a Misa y como no sentía nada al fingir todo tipo de sentimientos y de acciones. También sonreía al ver como los asesinos, ladrones y demás podredumbres de la sociedad aparecían muertos en las noticias, satisfecho de sus acciones sin sentir miedo ni vergüenza, como todo un psicópata. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos para recordar que después de lo visto en la pantalla y de investigar día tras día el jefe de tal organización terrorista, seguía muriendo gente y cada vez era peor. Algunas fueron amordazadas pero otras no y se escuchaban sus gritos pidiendo piedad, se podían ver por internet pero la página no era normal, por lo que no podían atrapar a los responsables. Él recordó que solo sentía enojo por no poder hacer su labor como Kira, no por querer salvarles la vida a las personas en la pantalla. En realidad no sentía nada por las personas que morían.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en las calles de Tokio, en un barrio algo sombrío. Vio como un niño con ropas sucias, salió con una bolsa de dinero. Dios le lanzó la libreta y una pluma, Light agarró ambas.

—Ahora te concedo el poder de usarla. ¿Por qué no escribes el nombre del ladrón?

«¿Qué está pasando?». Light no podía entender la situación—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Puedo decirte su nombre, ¿por qué no haces justicia?

—Yo… es solo un niño.

—Es verdad. Pero luego volverá a robar, porque necesita comer y no tiene otra opción, o esa es la idea que tiene. Luego tal vez mate por robar dinero, y entonces lo atraparan y estará tras las rejas. Y si yo no hubiera puesto esas reglas, ya lo habrías matado con tan solo saber su nombre, así fuera un niño. Porque es una de las manzanas podridas, ¿no es así, Light Yagami?

—Sí… así hubiera sido. Dime… ¿En realidad no he podido salvar a nadie?

—Se podría decir que sí y no. Solo has destruido las ramas de un árbol, no su raíz. No es la forma de salvar a las personas, no es la forma de hacer justicia. Ahora ya lo sabes. —Dios le dio una leve palmada en la espalda—. Ahora ya sabes lo que vale una vida, por favor, no lo olvides. Tengo que irme, Light.

El joven no dijo nada. Era la primera vez que sentía que estaba equivocado pero debía admitirlo: nunca erradicaría el mal si no atacaba a la raíz, y solo podía atacarla si cambiaba a las personas, pero… ¿cómo iba a cambiarlas si no podía cambiarse él mismo de forma solitaria?


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y que disfruten este último capítulo, sí, hemos llegado al final. Quería terminarlo con diez capítulos y gracias a mi esfuerzo, lo he logrado. **

**Espero les guste el final. **

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

¿Qué era bueno? ¿Qué era malo? ¿Qué estaba bien? ¿Qué estaba mal? La moral puede ser buena o mala, depende en qué punto se vea, era la dualidad de la vida, podrías definir qué es lo correcto y qué es lo incorrecto, ¿qué debemos hacer y qué no?

Nunca en nuestras vidas nos hemos detenido a pensar si lo que hacemos está bien o no. Puede que hagamos lo que hacen otros, si la sociedad lo aprueba, entonces es bueno, si no, es mejor que desaparezca. De esta forma, la moralidad también la creó el hombre, en él recae el hacer el bien o el mal, hace lo que le place, mientras los demás lo aprueben, no importa si has conquistado países y matado millones, no serás mal visto mientras eso traiga algún beneficio, por eso los líderes de potencias no tienen miedo de hacer guerras, piensan en los beneficios que traerá, no en las miles de vidas que quitaran y que perderán de sus propios hombres y ellos morirán orgullosos de haber servido a su país, sirviéndoles de asesinos, pero está bien, es malo matar pero no cuando lo haces sirviendo a tu país.

No es malo matar cuando la causa es buena, es más, es algo necesario.

Light meditaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Se sentía equivocado y por primera vez en la vida, estaba totalmente avergonzado, ¿cómo era posible que fuera igual que las personas que ensuciaban en el mundo? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera diferencia entre él y los sujetos que mataban por dinero o por lo que fuera? ¡Él era el hijo de un policía! Él era tan inteligente y tan capaz, con una familia que le amaba y que le dio todo lo que pudo dar y que, de seguro, le darían más. No había violencia familiar, su padre no era un borracho, nadie abusó de él, ni siquiera en la escuela, no le hacía falta amor, tenía una novia que lo amaba con todo el corazón.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dice nadie? ¿Por qué no puedo? Nunca me di cuenta». Light de alguna manera llegó a un parque y se sentó en el pasto, recargándose en un árbol. Desde que obtuvo la Death Note se convenció de que no era coincidencia de que él lo hubiera encontrado, que era algo especial. La primera vez que mató fue para salvar a alguien y creyó que eso era bueno… era bueno matar para salvar a otros. Entonces, su miedo y culpa se esfumaron y se auto-condicionó que estaba bien mientras "salvar vidas" fuera el propósito. Todos los delincuentes merecían morir, ninguno aprendería su lección y cuando salieran, volverían a hacer lo mismo, ¿para qué esperar? Light comenzó a matarlos a todos, pero para él estaba bien, así salvaría la vida de cientos, tal vez incluso de miles de personas. Y todos aquellos que habían matado, lo pagarían, se haría justicia y el castigo era la muerte, ¿para qué esperar el cambio?

Light agachó la cabeza hacia el pasto y vio la libreta negra con letras blancas. El viento quería abrirla pero solo podía moverla levemente, así como el cabello castaño de él.

—_¿Cuántos serán suficientes? ¿Cuándo llenes la libreta?_

«Nunca serán suficientes, siempre habrán más. No puedo cambiarlo… no puedo cambiar el mundo».

Recordó entonces cuando no tenía la Death Note, cuando se preocupaba por la vida de su padre, un buen policía que luchaba por la justicia, que le enseñó lo que era correcto, recordó que él nunca quiso hacer cosas malas, pero en algún momento eso cambió, cunado la libreta llegó, decidió que estaba bien hacer sacrificios si el propósito era algo bueno. Se condicionó como los soldados, no sentía nada al matar y entre más usaba la herramienta de los Shinigami, mientras más quitaba sin miedo ni culpa, mientras más se convencía de que las cosas estaban avanzando, cada vez era menos humano. Cada vez perdía más humanidad, y se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo; que se ve como una persona buena, que camina entre la gente y a simple vista es como todos los demás.

«No, nunca será suficiente. ¿Quién puede asegurarme que las personas inocentes que yo he salvado no perderán el camino y se volverán asesinos? Nadie puede asegurarme eso. Nadie puede asegurarme nada».

—_Asesínalos y de todas formas, luego existirán más. _

Light negó con la cabeza y entonces entendió que nunca estuvo cerca de cambiar nada, que solo estaba yendo hacia un destino peor, después de todo él ya era un horrible ser humano, ¿qué pasaría después, cuando perdiera toda su humanidad? Él sabía esa respuesta, se conocía a sí mismo, sabía que lo más viable sería destruir las probabilidades. Llegaría el momento en que nadie podría estar seguro, nadie podría solo bueno y no malo, entonces… ¿Qué más hacer? ¿Esperar de nuevo? No.

Kira tendría que hacer lo mejor, y lo mejor era que todos murieran. Un genocidio global. Así ya no habrían naciones, ni cultura, nadie a quién odiar, nadie a quién amar. Y así, al fin alcanzaría la paz, y sería el único asesino y así llegaría a ser… un dios.

Light regresó a su departamento, olía algo en la cocina, sabía que era Misa.

—Regresé, Misa.

—¡Bienvenido, Light! Hoy no saldremos a comer.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no? —dijo aparentando estar sorprendido, pero él sabía que iba a pasar esto, lo había recordado.

—¡Porque Misa-Misa está haciendo algo delicioso para Light!

—Estoy sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo saber cocinar?

—Es un se-cre-to —dijo con una risa al final.

Light fue al cuarto y dejó la libreta en la cama. Ryuk estaba comiendo unas manzanas desde que él entró en el cuarto. Pero no le dijo nada, solo le observó, Light no parecía sentir su presencia, de hecho no parecía que estuviera en este mundo. Y siguió observándolo de cerca, no quería hablar con él ni verlo siquiera, algo estaba mal y extraño.

Light sabía ahora lo que era correcto y lo que tenía que hacer.

Se bañó por última vez.

Se vistió por última vez.

Comió por última vez con Misa, y por primera vez, algo hecho por ella.

La amó por el resto de la tarde, lo hizo por una última vez.

Y salió del apartamento por una última vez.

Sabía a donde tenía que ir, Ryuk no dijo nada y lo siguió por detrás pero algo lo detuvo, más bien, alguien. Alguien que le hizo estremecerse. Tenía una capucha negra, toda destrozada, su cuerpo era delgado, muy delgado, su piel era toda pálida y tenía unas manos grandes, se le notaban las venas en todo el cuerpo. El rostro no se le veía, estaba oscuro dentro de la capucha pero Ryuk sabía quién era y tuvo miedo de verlo en persona.

—**No sigas, Ryuk. A donde va él, no puedes seguirlo. **

—¿Light va a morir? —preguntó con duda. La Muerte simplemente volteó hacia Light y se alejó caminando hacia él. Light no podía notar nada y Ryuk vio con sus ojos que el número de los años de vida no existía.

Light entró a un almacén, alejado de la ciudad. Ahí ya lo estaban esperando, completamente armados. Light recordó que había hecho lo mismo en el pasado, y había llegado armado y con la Death Note, junto con los ojos Shinigami. Pero no le había servido de nada.

«Ni un muerto más». Pensó el joven mientras lo agarraban y él se dejó agarrar, lo revisaron, pero no traía nada. Lo ataron a una silla y querían hacerlo hablar pero Light se negó. Lo golpearon con manoplas, le rompieron uñas y lo acuchillearon en puntos no vitales. Sus gritos no lo podía escuchar nadie y sus agresores se quitaron las máscaras y vio sus rostros con satisfacción, la misma que él tenía como Kira cuando estaba haciendo un buen trabajo limpiando al mundo.

—En verdad… no hay… diferencia.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Danos la libreta, dinos donde está!

—¡Te vamos a hacer hablar! —Le golpearon en la mejilla con una escopeta y Light escupió sangre por la boca. —¡Habla ya!

—Yo también… estoy podrido. —Light pudo ver por fin a la muerte, pero hizo una sonrisa a pesar de sentir tanto dolor que quería orinarse por tanto dolor, mientras de su boca y nariz seguía saliendo sangre—. ¿Por qué no me matas ya?

La Muerte no dijo nada ni siquiera se movió. Solo quedó observándolo. Light siguió siendo torturado, posteriormente fue curado, para repetir el proceso. No sabía si lo buscaban pero sabía la preocupación que debían de estar pasando Misa y su familia. La Muerte seguía mirándolo sufrir sin ninguna inmutación. Pero ahora ya no sentía culpa, esto era el infierno, este era su castigo: una muerte lenta, llena de tortura y desesperación, en la que solo puede esperar a que llegué su hora. No lo alimentaban y el agua era limitada pero a pesar de que quería vivir, no tomaba agua a propósito y le hablaba a la Muerte.

—Ya mátame.

Pero siempre era lo mismo, la Muerte no hacía nada, solo le observaba, Light lloraba cada vez que pasaba eso. Quería morirse, ya no quería más dolor, ya no quería vivir.

Después de 7 días, Light fue atado a la silla de nuevo. Le dispararon en las piernas y a pesar del dolor, no dijo nada y gritó:

—¡Mátame ya! ¡Ya basta! —La Muerte esta vez se movió y se puso detrás de él y abrazó a Light y él pudo ver las manos pálidas y largas de la Muerte sobre las suyas, otro balazo se dirigió a su estómago pero Light no sintió nada.

—¡Habla! ¡Habla de una vez!

Light sonrió y dijo:

—Yo… ya me voy.

Le dispararon en el hombro pero Light no cambió porque ya no sentía nada, hasta que le dispararon en el corazón y por fin, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Light volvió a ver a Dios y la Muerte estaba a su lado. Otra vez estaba en la nada.

—Cumpliste con lo que te pedí, Light Yagami.

—No es suficiente.

—Eso depende de ti. Has cumplido, ahora yo debo de cumplir mi parte.

—¿Merezco esa oportunidad? —preguntó tristemente. Dios le sonrió y le puso la mano en su hombro.

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo que solo tú puedes saber?

—Porque tengo miedo de equivocarme. Porque no sé qué va a pasarme, no quiero cometer más errores.

—Entonces, no lo hagas. Sé todo lo que quieras ser, Light.

Luego de eso, los ojos de Light se volvieron rojos, la Muerte también lo tocó en la cabeza.

—**Volveremos a vernos, una última vez. **

Cuando Light volvió en sí, en tan solo un parpadeo, apareció tirado en la cama.

—Light, ¿estás bien? —Se giró para ver a Misa, con sueño en el rostro pero un poco preocupado. Light se levantó del piso y fue a verse al espejo, no tenía ninguna herida, luego miró a Misa y pudo ver los años restantes que le quedaban, Light derramó lágrimas—. ¿Light? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No es nada, solo… tuve una pesadilla.

Tiempo después, Light descubrió que había pasado un día después de que viera lo que pasó en la televisión pero en realidad no pasó nada en lo absoluto, es como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ahora, cada vez que veía a alguien, podía ver cuánto de vida le quedaba y cuando se miraba al espejo, sus años de vida siempre se movían, nunca se quedaban quietos, era imposible para él saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

Así es como tenía que vivir ahora, sabiendo cuando todas las personas que amaba, iban a morir, pero él jamás sabría cuando volvería a encontrarse con la Muerte.

Convencido de todo lo que había vivido, revisó la Death Note para darse cuenta que todos los nombres que había escrito ya no estaban, el cuaderno estaba en blanco. Ryuk ya no estaba a su lado, por lo menos si él estaba, incluso cuando todos los demás murieran y él no, podría contar con él, pero no vio al Shinigami por ningún lado y no lo volvería a ver jamás.

* * *

Un mes después, Light fue al cementerio de la ciudad y se postró delante de la lápida de L.

—Tú y yo pudimos ser… todo lo que hubiéramos logrado juntos, seriamos la verdadera justicia, L. Yo estaba equivocado. Lo siento.

Light se fue del cementerio y pasó por un puesto de periódicos, les dio una mirada rápida y después siguió su camino a su departamento, hoy Misa le cocinaría algo nuevo, o eso le había dicho y él esperaba algo bueno y tenía hambre, así que decidió tomar un taxi.

En los titulares de todos los periódicos se podía leer, con letras negras y grandes: "KIRA SE RINDE, LOS ASESINATOS HAN CESADO POR COMPLETO".

El articulo relataba como desde hace una semana, el departamento de policía había recibido una grabación de Kira en el que expresaba que se había equivocado y que ahora vivía el castigo divino, el infierno en la tierra, en la que la felicidad solo es momentánea y en el que nunca podría cambiar el mundo, finalizando la grabación con las siguientes palabras: "No puedo salvar a nadie de esta forma, no puedo protegerlos, no soy su héroe y jamás seré… la justicia. Me rindo".

* * *

**Este capítulo no fue sencillo, no sé decirles si es un final feliz o uno completamente desgraciado, creo que eso depende de cómo lo miren. **

**Por otro lado, debo de agradecerles por haber leído mi historia, así que gracias a los que dejaron un review a este fic: **

**Inochan-Uchiha.**

**Lucarioks.**

**Angela Shiroe. **

**Yuric09.**

**Sire-Riddle18.**

**Mangekyu rinegan.**

**TEIET.**

**Mom Rules. **

**Por supuesto, gracias también a los que pusieron en favoritos y a los que siguieron a este fic:**

**Angela Shiroe. **

**EPECRU. **

**Kurayami no Kurai. **

**Lucarioks. **

**Masha Rue. **

**Sire-Riddle18. **

**TEIET. **

**mitsuki kuromo. **

**yuric09.**

**Flor-VIB412.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado mucho y lo digo de una vez, aunque tal vez no estén leyendo hasta aquí, no habrá más de esta historia y no habrá más fics de Death Note hechos por mí. Ya estoy satisfecho con mi trabajo y tengo muchos más que también merecen el honor de ser terminados, por lo que no me pidan más. **

**Gracias a todos, lectores. **


End file.
